


【FSN弓凛士凛】浪淘沙（原文：What Remains）

by icywhiskey



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 原作向, 弓凛 - Freeform, 意识流, 红A - Freeform, 虐, 远坂凛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhiskey/pseuds/icywhiskey
Summary: ※本文为英语太太sinemoras09系列作品What Remains的授权翻译，原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/series/285360※系列梗概：Archer作为守护者时期的故事，以及（成年的）凛想尽办法将他召唤回来的故事，HE系列包含五个短篇。已全部译完。CP：弓凛，士凛；又甜又虐；肉肥味美；UBW线AU设定译者说明：（1）本文写法略有意识流色彩，不过无论是单篇还是全系列中故事时间的跳跃，很大程度上和本文背景设定有关。至于涉及剧透的详细故事时间线，我会在notes中付上个人理解，当然，也欢迎期间一起讨论剧情！（2）译者能力有限，欢迎对本译文各种推敲、指正和纠错！感谢！（3）喜欢本文的话，希望大家也能到sinemoras太太原文下留评哦，太太懂一点中文呢！
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. 恩典

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240938) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他所铭记的故事。弓凛，ubw AU  
> （译者注：本篇分级为M，偏弓凛）  
> 原文 Grace by sinemoras09，地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240938

1.

卫宫士郎一说那种话，他就心里窝火。也说不上是为什么。

“我们必须得救下他们！”士郎说。

Archer一般不会对这种傻话上心——对方不过是个没经验没阅历的小孩，怎么会知道“大放厥词”的自己有多天真——可他怎么偏偏被少年的莽气激怒了呢？

“你干嘛对他那么生气？” 到了士郎听不见的地方，且只有他们俩时，凛才这么问他。“卫宫君是真的人畜无害，再说，他不过是个小孩嘛。”

Archer说，“啊，他就是个笨蛋嘛，自欺欺人的那种。我可根本瞧不上他那种傻气。”

“噢？我偏偏觉得他那幅傻气的样子不赖。”

Archer皱着眉头看了她一眼，揉上自己的太阳穴——偏头痛又要发作了。

*****

在士郎和Caster对决的那晚，他发现了真相：投影魔术，麻木的手臂……自己过去所做的一切只是徒劳，够让人颓丧的。

士郎投影出来的剑，和他的一模一样。

*****

“Archer,” 士郎叫住他。尽管还费劲地拖着一只受伤麻木的手臂，他还是回到了仓库，在往常练习魔术的地方坐下。Saber守在他前面，一副随时准备拼命战斗的样子。对此，Archer冷淡地耸耸肩。

“我以前有过类似经历，应该能帮上你的忙。”

他碰到士郎的后背，讶异于这具身体的瘦弱和完好。士郎后背的肌肤，光滑、苍白；士郎的头发也还没褪色。

未来十年内，越来越多的伤疤会覆着在卫宫士郎的肌肤上；未来二十年内，他的头发会变白。Archer端详着卫宫士郎的面孔——自己的面孔，自己年轻时候的脸——这个士郎的脸上还有婴儿肥呢。看到这儿，他默默拧起眉头。

过去的自己，真的是这个年轻人吗？Archer记不清了。

*****

那晚，他的回忆如洪水般汹涌翻滚。

记忆中的景象，是冰冷的空气、黯淡的天空，破烂的斗篷和弓箭，满地尸骸。

他看向镜中的自己。脸部轮廓硬朗，眼部有瘀伤，还有胸口被穿透后留下的恐怖的伤疤，昭示着多年前凛的治疗痕迹。

*****

“Archer，你有点不对劲。”

凛穿着睡袍站到他面前，手背在身后，略有责意地扬起下巴。Archer静静地看向她。无论他年少时还是成为守护者后，凛总能敏感地发现他的变化。现在当然也一样。他微微笑，摇摇头。

“我的Master最是多心。我只是有些累。你应该不会不认可这点把？”

“哼。”凛别过头去，不再直接看着他。

“我只是有点担心你啦。”她面朝窗帘说。他看不见她的表情。“你总是在大半夜的玩失踪。另外，最近我一直做噩梦……这些梦，大概和你过去的记忆有关吧。”

“你梦到什么？”

“很多剑，”凛说，“无边无际的荒原，地面插满了剑。”

她又转过脸正视他，试图从他的沉默中读取某些信息。拥有明亮的蓝眸、小巧而严厉的嘴巴，他眼中所见的面容，比记忆中的那张更为青涩。

“别把你的心思浪费在这上头。”Archer说。

“我只是忍不住担心你和卫宫君之间的事嘛。”凛甩甩头。而Archer只是静默地注视着她。

凭借一些模糊的记忆碎片，他始终锲而不舍地追查自己的过去，上百次徒劳地尝试抹杀年轻的自己。然而，每次尝试总是包含一个不变的事实，那就是远坂凛。远坂凛始终在慰藉他。这让他难过又烦恼。

“别把我和那个一根筋的笨蛋相提并论，”Archer对她说，“我保证，我好得很。”

她一脸不大相信地瞅着他。稍后，连他自己也怀疑这个判断了。

****

2.

Archer有时认不出自己。他的双肩宽阔，精瘦有力，跟以前那个可怜地坚持理想的、瘦弱的他，完全是两个极端。

“你的发色越来越白”，凛说。

曾说出这话的“凛”并非不久前召唤了他的少女，而是此前数十年就与他相识的女人，见证了他的力量从雏鸟般脆弱到羽翼丰盈。“凛”也有小巧傲气的下巴和洞察敏锐的碧瞳，尽管她不再有少女时代柔和的面部线条，也不再把长发分缕系成可爱的辫子。那时她膝坐在他身边，手指一下下轻轻点在他肩上。他记得很清楚，当她微烫的指腹温柔地压陷自己的肌肤，他几乎屏住了呼吸。她的动作中蕴含着某种治愈的力量。

“你的身体已经糟透了，真的不能再勉强自己了！”

“只要有人得救，就算不上什么。”Archer记得自己这么说了之后，凛瞪着他，攥起拳头往他胳膊上锤。

“喂！远坂——！”

“卫宫士郎，你就是个欠揍的混蛋！”凛气狠狠骂道，“如果你再敢干这种蠢事，就等着先被我收拾一顿吧！”

*****

他把那块吊坠当做护身符。完成艰辛的任务后，他就把它缠在手上把玩，用手指细细地抚摸每一块光滑的棱面，好像它其实是颗忘忧石。

“你不知道它早就没用了吗？”凛说。

他想说，他当然知道这个，傻瓜都看得出来；只不过他喜欢手握这块吊坠的感觉，它的重量、它的存在让他感到慰藉。那时他没想过吊坠对日后的影响，凛也没想。她只是白了他一眼，又扮了个鬼脸。

*****

3.

“Emiya!”

他在她卧室里实体化出现时，凛忍不住叫起来。他能想象她的所见：自己眯着的眼又细又长，宽肩披着长斗篷，身形映在月光辉照的帘子上，剪出一块黑影。

凛坐起来，双手抱臂。

Archer一句话也没说。他已经度过了没有她的大半个千年纪。

“你到这儿是要杀我？”凛问。

他摇了摇头，“不是。”

“那你来这干嘛？”

凛既然问了，他便走到她那边去，身体力行给出答案。

他轻轻亲上她的嘴唇，一只手滑过她鸟笼般的下巴，另一只手温柔地捧住她的脸爱抚。她的下巴小巧精致，好像不小心就会在手里折断。

“今天我看见了，你的死。从头到尾，我都看见了。”凛说。Archer知道她指的是什么。没错，他想。我的处决。看见她又红又肿的眼，他由衷发觉，自己的人生里只有堆叠成山的悔恨罢了。

汽车开过来，弧形灯光划过房间又划去，照亮了她一侧的脸。原来她一直无声落泪。他想，她握成拳的每根手指肯定都攥得更紧了。

他知道他们曾是恋人吗？他被召唤出来的时候，口袋里的吊坠还绕在手指间。他模模糊糊意识到，她大概知道他的身份。而就在她望向他时，他觉得自己也回忆起来了——

大张的手掌，沿汗水滑落的痕迹游走于女子的胴体；躯体纠缠相交，阵阵颤栗如细雨袭人。现在的她更年少，扬着小小尖尖的下巴，看上去有点恼火，又有点挑衅。就在他攥在吊坠的时候，她开始自我介绍。

她叫凛。她说。

啊，没错。他想。那就是他所铭记的姓名。

（篇一 完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本篇故事时间为04年冬木圣杯战争，其中插叙的是红茶的回忆。 


	2. 荒原

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer在荒原时期的故事。文中有关于绞刑场面和自杀尝试的详细描写，请注意避雷。  
> 背景设定是UBW之前。  
> 本篇分级：M  
> 原文 Wasteland by sinemoras09, 地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4294929

“哦！所有经过我的人啊，请看一看，世上何处有更甚于我的悲哀。”

——哀歌1：12

——————

_他们硬把他推上台阶。士郎的脖子被按着，双手也被绑在背后，他临死前最后看见的事物，就是通往绞刑架顶部的木阶。刽子手狠狠抓着他的肩膀，把黑头罩套在他头上。他没怕。没怕。他把精神集中，专注于感受手腕上绳索的触感，细听沉重的脚步声和咯吱咯吱作响的旧木板。绞索套上脖颈并收紧的感觉反映到意识网中是那样鲜明，同样感受鲜明的，还有绞刑架下的人群在行刑那一刻爆发的哄声。_

_心脏在胸口噗通噗通地激烈跳动。他不怕。他没有害怕。他没——_

EMIYA睁开了眼。

*****

他给自己了结的每条人命都做了一把剑。闭着眼，脑海中即可清晰浮现出每把刀的准确长宽、刀面精致的浮雕以及刀柄上的皮带。

他还用投影魔术复制了他们的枪。当然还有子弹。它们发着红光，弹到脚边又跳起来，一次次撞击地面的声音越来越闷。

他杀过的那些人，有的用弓，有的用枪。不过他不记得他们的长相。还有人使双刀。各种武器枯枝一样散落一地，地面插满了黑剑，犹如伫立着一棵棵光秃秃的树。

他坐在自己制造的剑丘顶部，开始动手做最新作品。这次的作品纤巧精细，不过他自信能百分百将之还原。

他手里的腕表发光了。带有金属扣的简洁的表盘，在尘土弥漫着的光束中熠熠生辉。

这次，被杀的人没有剑冢。

*****

_士郎住的房间只有一扇窗户，又小又破，只能投进几缕稀薄的光线。一条条光束照亮了空气里的灰尘，又在油漆斑驳的墙面投下矩形的影子。_

_房间又潮又热，于是士郎姑且用门口的横梁做引体向上。他呼吸厚重，浑身湿透了，几缕头发汗津津地贴在前额上。_

_俯卧撑、仰卧起坐、引体向上，他各做一百次。自胸间喷出的气息越来越急促，每次动作，后背和手臂上结实的肌肉每都会缩紧。因为总是握那条门梁锻炼，他的手心都是粗糙的茧子。_

_太阳下山了。他穿上防弹衣，拎起来复枪扛在肩上。_

*****

有时候，EMIYA要等很多年才能等到下次召唤。

期间他就坐在剑丘。尘埃散漫风萧索，头顶是血色天空。他漫无目的，唯有等待。

此间非活物生存之所。有时他沿直线一路往前暴走，一走就是几个钟头。偶尔登上某些山丘，视野骤然开阔，能看到大片似乎是农田的广阔土地，枯黄遍野，了无生气。连田野都处于垂死状态。

成为守护者前，他不知道尸体是怎么腐化的，既没见过皮肤成片成片地腐败脱落，也没闻过肉体烧焦的恶臭。但最可怕的还是那些尖叫。EMIYA还没学会好好控制自己的力量时，他的杀人手法没那么精确，也就没那么干净。每射出一剑，他的理想就破碎一分，其痛苦有如肉体被活活撕裂。酸髓从理想碎裂的血肉间喷涌而出，腐蚀他的毫无防备的信念的堤坝。

记不清自己来到荒原后多久、被召唤过多少次后开始尝试自杀。他只知道，他的山丘起初除了嶙峋怪石外空无一物，不知不觉间地表被剑丛覆盖。

刀锋闪烁着如同肉体开裂后暴露的软骨的白色，随之而来的是灼热尖利的痛感。刀尖穿刺身体过程中受到人体组织的阻力，把它完全刺入胸膛时，他胳膊上的肌肉颤抖不止。热血沿着腹部滴落，他没力气站稳，跪倒在地。胸口还在沉重地起伏。满溢的痛苦令他陷入昏迷。

醒来时，他蜷缩着身子，一只血淋淋的拳头在腹部紧握着。凶器和胸部开裂的创伤都不见了，他所尝试的成果，只剩下一滩血迹。

那之后他又试了多种方法，割喉，刺穿，在孤零零的大树上自悬。但什么都没用。世界总是能召唤他回去，他只得继续漫长等待的日子。

为了消磨时光，他又创造出更多的剑。

*****

_和士郎同行的家伙们坐下来扎营。这些雇佣军吵吵嚷嚷的，闹腾着交换彼此经历的战斗轶事，隔着篝火吹牛逼，越说音量越高，语气也更强硬。_

_但士郎不和他们坐在一块。这些人饮酒作乐、把笑嘻嘻的女人们拉到膝上调情的时候，士郎只在一旁，像紧握念珠的天主教徒一样攥着那条吊坠，用拇指来回磨蹭着红宝石光滑的边缘和与它相连的小金属扣。他用余光瞥见一个女人，她正充满暗示性地靠在某个男人身上，弯下腰在男人耳畔脉脉私语，嘴唇差一点就能碰上男人的身体。这一幕莫名吸引了士郎的注意。女人又缓缓把手移上对方的胸，男人诡秘地笑了，一脸了然。随后，他们挽着手走进一顶帐篷。_

_这是罕有的、让他觉得自己脆弱的时刻。他悄悄收好吊坠放回口袋，强行把目光从那顶帐篷处移走，再次集中精力做手头的任务。_

*****

他隐约明白自己为什么被世界送到这儿来：这座废弃城市是人为瘟疫的中心。黑魔法和巫术在这留下过活动痕迹，使该地堕落为传染性强的、嗜血暴力的尸鬼的巢穴。这次他倒能轻松地拉开弓了，毕竟要杀的东西不再是人类。

无一生还。他沉默地站在城市外围，确认自己的破坏成果。城市烧起来了。地上数百具凌乱的尸体被火海淹没，橘红的火舌舔上了天空。

突然有人叫道，“Mommy！”

EMIYA转身，只见一个小姑娘被困在瓦砾中，一次次悲戚地呼喊着母亲，“Mommy, Mommy…”

他扫视四周。毫无疑问，那位母亲已经丧生了，刺入她背部的正是他发射的弓箭。她嘴角滴着一行血，灰白的眼珠无神地望向阴云浓墨的苍穹。

他是否应该把那小姑娘也了结呢？他感受到了手中尚未实体化的刀刃的锋利，它随时可以凭空变幻成型。

但她看见了他。他们的视线刚好对上。他打算做点什么，女孩一直紧盯着他的动作，同时更奋力地挣扎着。

可恶，他想。

稍作考虑，他决定跳下废墟帮她一把。

受惊的女孩瑟瑟发抖，她还很年幼，顶多四五岁，一绺绺细碎柔软的幼婴头发没有沾到一丁点血迹；粉色的面颊肉嘟嘟的，满满的婴儿肥，而她正用泪光闪闪的大眼睛瞪着他。

“已经没事了，”他柔声安慰女孩，“再坚持一下，马上就好。”

他不想用剑制结界解决当下的困境，毕竟他没法控制爆炸气流不伤到她。他用肩膀顶上石块，咬紧牙关，不时发出低吼，竭尽全力推开障碍物。可石块几乎不动。他的动作撼动了顶部的碎石泥块，混凝土发出碎裂的声音。他改用手掌贴上大石块表面，把全身的重量压上去使劲推。

“投影……”

EMIYA的魔力在石块周围流动，就像水沿着溪流河道奔走。他感知到石块的脆弱和突破点就在其中布满坑洞的区域。此前他还没试过从削弱内部结构入手，不过眼下看来，这是撼动这块巨石唯一的办法了。

“……开始！”

巨石终于裂开缝，被EMIYA一推就崩裂成一堆小块，哗啦啦地像瀑布一样溅到四周。他跪在女孩身边，睁大了眼。她的小身板几乎被压碎了，压伤的双腿像折断后碎裂的瓷器，内脏也流到体外。现在，她的肤色是一片冰冷的惨白，瞳孔也扩散了，只剩下一口气，像脱水的鱼儿咕噜咕噜地呼气。

接下来的一击得迅捷无误，EMIYA可以保证这件事。在这些年的历次旅行中，他练就的绝技就是让人不带痛苦的死去。

他又把手伸进口袋，静默地握住护身符。光滑的宝石那熟悉的重量还在。现在没有什么能给他提供慰藉了。世界不久就会将他召回，而他又不得不在荒原独自等待。在空旷晦暗的境界中，孤独者将无可奈何地迎接每个黎明第一缕寂寞的曙光。

*****

_他们把他的尸体丢在一个没有标记的坟场，那儿尽是些是罪犯和无家可归的穷人。尸体被厚帆布裹着，分别在脖颈和脚踝处系紧。从远处看去，尸堆和糖果罐里的糖棍没什么两样。_

_士郎的尸身被粗鲁地丢在地上，继而沿着堤岸一路滚到下方。裹尸布被凸起的岩石划开一角，露出他的部分面容。他的头部撞上了岩石，留下一条无血可流的伤口。_

_在冬木也没人怀念他。曾经的旧友一同欢笑，所有家庭和孩子携手向前。_

_卫宫士郎，未得一人之哀悼。_

（篇二《荒原》 完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本文提及的黑魔法参考fate/zero 18-19集中出现的尸鬼。
> 
> （译者注：本章故事时间为红茶死后做守护者的时期，斜体插叙部分是红茶生前的经历）


	3. 魔术刻印

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是精神支柱。凛士、凛弓。UBW之后的故事。  
> 本篇分级 E ，有直白的暴力和性爱描写，请注意避雷。  
> 原文 What Remains, by sinamoras09  
> 地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/4238829

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有关于绞刑的直白描写，务必避雷！  
> 本同人基于ufo社的动画文本。我对游戏原作的设定不是很熟，如果有对不上号的，请当成AU，谢谢啦:)

1.

“今天我杀了五十个人。”

凛抬眼。窗户开着，而他就站在那儿，逆着月光看去，全身是一片黑色的剪影。不管相貌还是声音，他都更像记忆中的Archer了：褪色的头发，晒黑的皮肤，也就只有眼神还有些不同。

“那可真有点多不是？”

士郎扯了扯嘴角。在Archer的脸上看到士郎的表情，凛觉得这才是最古怪的事。即使是士郎已经变成守护者多年的如今，她还是不太习惯这一点。

他们还在伦敦念书的时候，凛就发现，士郎陷入压力时会下意识寻求某种动作。考试周那会儿他们一块复习，士郎弯腰伏在桌面上，几乎要把课本盯出洞来；她紧贴在他身上，不经意间用指甲轻轻划着他后脖颈的肌肤，指尖时不时伸入他苍白的头发，一下下地轻触着头皮。彼时她真的没多想，只是为这个笨蛋的头发褪色而忧心，暗暗埋怨自己没早点叮嘱他不要过度使用投影魔术。为他的头发忧愁了好一会儿，她才发觉，原来士郎已经放松了双肩，合上了眼。

现在她用同样的方式安抚他，指腹轻柔地蹭着他的后脑和脖颈。这比什么咒语见效都快。挨在她身边，士郎很快放松下来，靠在她手臂上。这时她才露出一抹浅浅的笑容。

但这不过是片刻的解放：很快，粉尘绕在士郎周围飞旋，凛知道，世界又在召唤他了。她忍不住抓紧了他。

他还是消失了，受命去拯救他方之人。凛搓着胳膊，冲窗外皱眉。

*****

2.

“核反应堆即将爆炸，倒计时五分钟……”

炉心将行融解，四处警铃大作。“开门啊士郎！”凛不顾一切地砰砰锤那扇金属门，“你听见没？”

“我变成什么样都不要紧。”她能听见士郎和世界对话，并发觉魔力围在他周身涌动旋转，“只要不再有人哭泣就好……”

“士郎快住手！”她更焦急地锤门，“不要——”

太迟了。魔力密度陡然增加，随着一道耀眼的白光，刹那间，一切结束了。

*****

“你真是傻瓜！”数小时后，凛冲他发脾气，“你知不知道自己干了什么？”

他们在控制室。士郎坐在桌边，而凛气冲冲地踱来踱去。

“之后会怎么样，你难道不知道吗？一个人孤零零的，身边只剩一堆剑！你没想过你会受多少苦吗？” 眼眶被急涌出的泪水刺得生疼，她烦躁地抹了一把眼泪，“往后你就一直一个人了，你倒是一点也不在乎？”

他站起来，沉着地走到她身后，双臂环住她的腰，用下巴蹭着她的肩。

“你还抱我干什么呢？”她依然情绪激动，甚至想动手把他推开，反而被对方抱得更紧了。

“笨蛋！笨蛋！你不知道我已经疯了吗？”

“我说，你这样，真的让我很开心，”士郎道。

“什么鬼？”

“因为你在乎我呀，”他说。她能感到，他贴着她的头发笑了。“我想，只要能记住这件事，那么无论怎样，我都能坚持下去。”

凛翻了个白眼，又气呼呼地说，“卫宫士郎！你就是笨的无可救药了才活不下去！”

接着她又斩钉截铁道，“都这样了还跟着你的我才更蠢！”

*****

他们沿着上次战争过后的废墟行进。凛小声嘟哝着端起干粮和水，心想，只有白痴才愿意从这儿走。堡垒破败，院子里到处尘土飞扬，古老城市的遗迹似乎是自中间塌陷了，连自身的重量都无法维系。几天前，军队扫荡了这一地区，把河岸一带的棚户区夷为平地。总有这样的城市，总有纷争，总有各种各样的原因需要士郎去战斗。

“你身上太热了，”凛说。他们在沙漠中央的一顶帐篷里过夜。尽管热，士郎还是蜷着身子贴在她背后。平常她喜欢被抱着，可现在，士郎身上粘乎乎的，呼出的热气还总是刺激着她的后脖颈。这就有点难受了。“士郎，往那边去一点，这样我没法睡觉。”

“啊，不好意思。”

他听话地往后挪了几寸，又把身子翻过来，这次只用一只胳膊搂住她的腰。

“喂，士郎——”

“抱歉，这是习惯。”

“没事……只要别把热气喷到我脖子上就行啦，有点难受的嘛。”

他的外貌变了。起初不太明显，头发渐渐变成白色，纤细的身板长高了、也结实了。直到他脱下衬衫的那天，凛才第一次发现他肩头的肌肉线居然不错；她移植给他的魔术刻印，也随着紧绷有力的二头肌拉长了。

她故意夸张地吮吸手里的冰块。士郎不解地看了她一眼，“怎么了？”

“没事，”她坏笑着说，“我只是欣赏风景。”

“什么风景？”他回头看身后，“这儿除了蟑螂和油渍可什么都没有吧，远坂？”

凛又笑了，表情微妙。她一点一点地咂摸着冰块，别有深意地把它整个含在嘴里，顺着边缘舔下去。

“孩子，你是热得受不了了吧，”士郎正拿毛巾擦头发，挪到她身边坐下说，“你未免太喜欢这冰块了。”

凛嗔道，“你莫不是个傻子？”

“哈？”

她抬手，轻巧地深入到他的臀缝。

士郎跳起来，双眼圆睁，“远坂！”

“干嘛？”凛道，“之前又不是没做过。”

*****

军队向东边移动。夜间，巡逻队发射了一枚信号弹。

它并非要击中什么东西。首先听见嘶嘶的声音，随后是爆炸，耀眼的白光喷射着向上，骤然在夜空炸开，银光照亮了整个黑暗的城市。凛看着士郎举起来复枪，对准一个晃动的影子。

不是敌人。

凛又看他放下枪，凝视着河边喧闹的孩子们。他们裸着上身，哈哈作笑，跳进黑漆漆的河水嬉戏，丝毫不在意周围正在进行的战斗。

头儿对他说，“你该杀了他们。”

凛看见士郎握紧了拳头。

“你为什么不干？”

士郎说，“他们只是孩子。”

头儿反手甩了他一记耳光。凛吓了一跳。士郎没站稳，蹒跚了几步，手颤巍巍地抚上唇部的伤口。

“我们不是平白付出一大笔报酬，好好干活吧你！”

那晚，他缩成一团，坐在从脏兮兮的窗户洒进来的夜光下。月光穿过玻璃后也灰暗了。凛无言地看着阴影覆上他的双眼，站到他身边，把蜷缩而坐的他整个拥入胸前。

“我说，远坂？”

“嗯？”

“多谢你。”他抬眼，二人视线相交。

“有你在身边，我觉得好过多了。”

*****

结果唯一没背叛他的，只有凛。

“士郎！”

宝石划过空中爆裂，混乱的人群在爆炸引发的烟雾中四下逃窜。凛一路施展宝石魔法冲开人流去往他身边，可是，太迟了。

他像一袋水泥沉重地坠着，脖子被身体下坠的力量扯断了。凛惶然地看着这残酷的景象，只觉得体内有什么东西翻江倒海。

人群终于散开。凛冲向绞刑架砍断绞索，把他放下来。可绳套勒得太紧了，她费了好大劲才把两根手指插到绳索和他的脖子之间。他的面容已经肿胀发紫，喉间印着勒痕造成的深沟。

宝石和魔力都用尽了，他仍未醒来。她呆呆地捧着他的头，放在自己腿上，一次又一次地轻抚他的侧脸。此时，她瞥见他左边口袋中滑出的项链，是她的家传吊坠。红宝石和金属链无言地闪着星星点点的亮光。她说不出话，只把它搁进自己的外套口袋，再次握住了他的手。

这幅身子还残留着余温，余温……她终于掉下泪来。

*****

准备了整整一个月，凛有信心。她屏息凝神，把吊坠放到召唤阵中央，被周围光线环绕的宝石发着微弱的光。即使是现在，她仍可以通过魔术刻印感受到与他的联系，即使他已经身在另一个次元，她也有办法找到他。

外面落着倾盆大雨，雨滴滑过潮湿的空气嘶嘶作响，而室内唯一的光线来自雨幕中轮廓显得不甚分明的街市。

潺潺雨声中，士郎出现在她眼前。和屋内的昏暗相比，他的轮廓更深；一道闪电划过，电光石火间，白光擦亮了他的形体，随后视野中的一切又归于黑暗。她深吸一口气，往前一步。

“欢迎回来，”凛说。

士郎笑了。

*****

3.

他出现的时间不固定，总是在某些可怕的事情发生后，而且每次只待一小会儿。有时他只是一言不发地挨着她坐了，把头靠在她肩上。有些夜晚，他现身不过片刻，又被世界召回。

这就是他们的新日常。一方面，他们的关系看上去没怎么变——凛已经搬回伦敦，表面上看，士郎也和她一起，尽管他隔三差五就消失一段时间。每次回到她的房间，他总是一头扎进床里瘫着，一副筋疲力尽的憔悴样子。有时她想，以前Archer说让她给他一个可以依靠的肩膀，是不是指的这个。

“我今天杀了一个孩子，”士郎说。这是他在卧室里和她打招呼的方式。

凛冲他皱皱眉，随即恢复常态，拉开被子让他爬进来。多了一个人的重量，床吱吱响了几下。他挨着她的脖子叹了口气，把脸埋进她的肩，整个人像藤蔓一样缠住她。凛沉默着，伸手揉揉他的脑袋，手指一圈圈轻轻按摩后颈。她等他开口。

“他的母亲哭着，”士郎说着把她抱得更紧，“可我甚至不得不连她一块杀。”

“这显然有某种缘故，”凛安慰道，“世界不可能让你杀死一个无辜的孩子。说不定他会变成恶魔之类的东西，比如独裁者、谋杀犯什么的，或者——”

“——或者是发现了他不该发现的东西的科学家。”

“可能吧，”她说。士郎又凄惨地叹了一声。她皱起眉头，摩挲他的头发。

房间很静，只听时钟滴答作响。她心情复杂地等待士郎再次消失——世界随时可以召唤他，因此他的来去没有任何可以捕捉的规律——不过，今夜似乎没有什么需要他出手相救的灾难。时钟指针依旧滴滴答答往前推进，她发觉士郎已经挨着她放松下来，平稳地呼吸着，即将坠入梦乡。

她轻轻推他，“呐，士郎？”

“嗯？”

“守护者也能做爱吗？”

凛满意地看着热血涨上士郎的脸，得逞似的笑了。况且更下面的某个关键部分也起了反应。凛已经对这个问题有了决断。毫无疑问，士郎已经被她撩起来，倘若她再不动手，简直就是惨无人道的犯罪，更不要说她已经连续一个月扮成特蕾莎修女，只为他提供心灵治愈的服务了。（她对自己说，要为他着想——很明显，士郎还处于适应守护者身份的阶段，再说他才经历过一次被绞杀——他需要一段时间自我治疗。不过，凛又想，她没在召唤他回来的头天晚上就把他推倒，于他也算是一桩幸事了。）

“你确定要？”士郎的声音很低，“凛？”

他叫她名字的方式让她想起Archer，但凛把这个念头扔到一边。

“要是每晚都听你发牢骚，我也得拿到点好处吧？”

*****

他们第一次做爱的时候，士郎还是人类。

（“哎呀！”凛啪的一声拍上他前胸。士郎笨拙地摆弄那个小东西，看上去十分可怜。

“你是笨蛋吗？为什么不能让它进来？”

“我只是不想弄疼你嘛，”他说，“况且你的魔力烧得这么旺，让我怪紧张的！”

“怎么会这么难！”凛提高了声音抱怨，小士郎反而更萎顿了，气得她大叫，“士郎！”）

那已经是多年之前的事了。现在，他只要轻轻一滑就能平稳进入她体内。感受着小士郎，凛释然一笑。她太想念这种感觉了，很明显士郎也一样，因为他一进入，就用一种称得上可怕的节奏挺进，抽送力道之大，几乎把床震碎了。

“士郎？”凛气吁吁喘着，冲他一笑，“天呀，距离上次做好像没隔那么久吧？”

“太久了，”他用双臂环住她，“一千年。”

“哈？等等——什么？”凛支起脖子抬眼看他，“士郎，不过是一个月。”

士郎凝视着她。有一瞬间，她好像在看着Archer。她在他身下僵住了。

“你是……士郎，对吧？”

“当然是我，”Archer说。

凛眨眨眼。

“你听着像Archer！”

还埋在她体内的男人看上去也有点茫然。

凛又问，“我不是在和Archer睡觉吧？是不是？”

她仍伸腿紧紧勾住他的肩膀，而他也依然坚挺。

“我……”他踌躇道，“说实在的，我也不太清楚。”

“哈？”

“我知道我是卫宫士郎，”说不准是士郎还是Archer的家伙说。她皱起眉头盯着对方，稍微晃了晃和他连在一处的下体。

“我的记忆有点乱，不过，离上次做真的过了很久。”

“上个月你才死过一次。”

他准备从她身上起开。这可气坏了她，“等等！谁让你停了！”

他微微睁大了眼，随后脸庞羞红无比。会露出这种困惑神情的绝对是那个保守又老实的士郎。想到这儿她又高兴起来，露出小恶魔般的微笑，大大方方地伸腿缠住他的腰。

“就按你之前做过的来吧，别说话，免得分心。”

“……好吧。”

他绝对是士郎，凛想。当他再次进入时，她宛转呻吟起来。

*****

世界或许是仁慈的。不知怎的，士郎一整晚都没消失。

他睡着了，脸挨着她的肩胛，一如继续的亲昵。太好了。

安静下来后，她懒散地想着这些事。她的甜心士郎确实就是那个扭曲的混蛋Archer，着实有点惊奇；想到自己在某种程度上成了他的试金石，她又高兴地笑了出来。他需要的只是一个可以依靠的人啊，她想。不过，她很快又不齿于这些伤感到肉麻的想法了。

凛回来打量着卧室。静默中，她试图将他所在的地方感同身受——孤身一人，在虚无缥缈的世界尽头，除了折磨人的心象风景，一无所有。

似乎是感受到她的心意，士郎叹息着换了个睡姿。此刻他大概感到温暖和幸福吧。凛重新投入他的怀抱，合上了眼。

*****

第二晚他又来了，和她做了四次。

“还好吗？”他气喘吁吁地问，声音低低的。他毫无保留地向深处推进，没有受到一点阻碍，那里依然又湿又滑。

为了不让自己笑出声，凛只好咬住嘴唇，却被他误会成不舒服。他抬手抚上她的脸，“凛？”

凛咯咯笑道，“我只是想到——”她稍微抬高了臀部以迎合他的节奏，“我们还从来没这样做过呢，以——”

——以前你还好好活着的时候。

她差点说出口，幸好及时管住了嘴。士郎关切地看着她。算了。她不想让他回想起那些事。

“之前都没有做过这么多啦。”

他捧住她的脸细细爱抚，用拇指指腹轻轻戳她的脸颊，问，“太多了？”

凛略略得意地笑道，“我好得很呢。”

“其实只要能抱住你，我就很幸福了。” 士郎说这话的时候异常认真严肃，凛不由得笑起来。

“你笑什么？”

她知道自己这样伤了他的感情，于是伸出一只手温柔地抚上他的脸。

“卫宫士郎，你超可爱的，”她说，“有人这么告诉过你吗？”

“不就是你吗，还说了好多次。”

“真的假的？”凛渐渐没法在脸上保持小恶魔的坏笑了，因为他又开始小心地抽送。

“大部分时候，我好像只是叫你傻瓜、笨蛋吧？”

“那也是，”说着，他在她唇上落下轻轻一吻，随后又亲她的脖颈。他现在掌握了某种节奏，能准确无误地击中她的敏感点，让她止不住浑身颤抖，内里把他夹得更紧了。

“哈，有意思，以前可不见你的力比多这么丰富。”

他又撞上她的敏感处，凛忍不住动情地叫起来。

“我刚刚还在思念你，”他说。

这份赤诚之心同样精准地击溃了她。她想象着那片孤独的大地，用双臂紧紧环住了他。

*****

“凛？”

“嗯？”

她沉浸在余韵中，尚未平复呼吸的节律，傍在他身侧，通体酥软。转身看向他时，他倒忽然害羞起来。

“你能再叫一次我的名字吗？”

“你指的是‘卫宫士郎’？”

“没错。”

“好吧，“她描摹着他的侧脸，“卫宫士郎君。”

叹息一声，他闭上了眼，好像她念了一句魔咒、或挥舞着某种驱邪法器。

“已经很久没人这样叫我了。”

他话语中流露的渴望之情刺痛了她的心。眼睛又被泪水蛰疼了，她更用力地抱紧他。

“我也可以再叫你‘混蛋’或‘笨蛋’，你懂得。”

凛的话让他笑了。

她在他的下巴和胸部之间找到一个舒服的区域依偎着，手指懒散地在他的肌肤上画圈圈，“你那边的时间流动方式是不同的吧？可对我来说，你的死不过发生在上个月。不过，对你而言，那究竟是多久之前的事了呢？”

“我也说不清。日期或年份什么的，所有的计时单位对我而言都没有意义。我见过数不清的宇宙，也数次杀过同一个人。或许未来就是过去，完全一样，没有分别。”

她的魔术刻印依然埋在他体内，搏动时发出柔和的蓝光。她的魔力维系着他的形体，就像圣杯战争期间对Archer做的那样。

凛问道，“你还记得我把这个移植给你吗？”

士郎点头。

“你还记得什么？”

“你召唤我的时候，因为我不是Saber而很生气呢。”

“Saber？”凛盯着他。

Archer点头确认，“啊，我记得特别清楚。”

凛感到自己的脸越来越红，又听他道，“你搞砸了召唤，还让我收拾客厅。诶，你怎么藏起来了？”

凛已经用手捂住脸，还拉过床单遮住乳房。

“你可别告诉我，该做的都做了之后又害羞了吧？”

“啊啊，我没想过是和Archer一起睡觉嘛！”她大声埋怨着，向他丢了一只枕头。

Archer皱起眉毛，“你确实知道我们是同一个人吧，是吧？”

“士郎笨蛋！”凛背过身，用床单蒙住头，“真是的，不要看我了！我现在尴尬的一笔好嘛！别过来！快把衣服穿上，啊啊，士郎你这大笨蛋！可恶！太可恶了！”

他不怀好意地笑了，于是凛又对着他的头扔了一只枕头。

看来，她还需要一阵子来适应这种认知失调啊。

*****

4.

她入神地看着他淋浴。他垂着头站在喷头下，以便热水能直接流到后背的肌肉。他闭上眼，湿漉漉的白发黏着皮肤。那些水在他全身淌了个遍才流下去。

她赶紧转过身，强迫自己把视线移回镜子前，专心刷牙，假装没盯着他。她听见水龙头扳动的声音，接着水声停了，他从淋浴间出来。

“欣赏风景？”Archer问。他用毛巾裹住腰部，意有所指地调笑道。

咕噜一声，凛几乎被自己的牙刷呛住。

*****

看着Archer穿上士郎的旧衣服，凛不禁觉得，这又是件天大的怪事。

她该这么想：按理说，那也是Archer的旧衣服。

至于他穿上士郎的衣服后，肩膀和胳膊的部分怎么看都有点紧，这一点姑且先忽视掉。

“你能不能至少先把头发梳下来？”凛叉着双臂嗔怪道。她的脸庞红彤彤的，几乎发亮。

“为什么？我偏偏就喜欢这种发型。”

“你看着太像Archer啦，让我怪惶恐的……”

Archer对她皱眉道，“这是说的什么话？我本来就是Archer，我又管不了自己像自己。”

“唔！”凛又捂住了脸，“我刚想起来，你应该比我大很多岁吧？这……感觉好奇怪。”

“你已经是个成熟的女人了吧，”Archer提醒她道，“而且我们一样大。”

“毕竟你就像两百岁嘛，而且……呃呃呃，可别告诉我，冬木那会儿你就是这么看我了，说真的，怪恶心的。”

“我要是说‘是’呢？”

凛扬起头，“你敢！”

“好吧。其实我也不很确定这段记忆是否来自更年少的那个自己，”Archer似是困扰地用手指敲着自己的脑袋，强调了一下，随后又补充说，“虽然我相当肯定，那时候你就觉得我很有魅力就是了。啊，可别死不承认。你不是经常让我穿着那种外套、还把我的头发弄得像——”

“闭嘴吧你！”她又把一块沙发垫举过头发出威胁。她往沙发里缩着，示意他到自己身边来坐。他轻轻拍上她的肩膀。

凛疑惑地抬起头，只见他歉意地笑笑，随后用手拂乱头发。现在他看上去又比较像士郎了。

“这样感觉好点？”

她刷的一下红了脸，不敢看他，只是抬手环住他的腰，“知道吗？你真是个混蛋。”

“我早就被那么说过了。”

她一拳打在他肩上。

*****

“呐，Archer？”

“嗯？”

“要是我亲你一下，没关系的吧？”

“本来就没必要这么问吧。”

“我知道的啦！可是不问一下就觉得好奇怪！”

吻上他柔软的嘴唇，她发觉自己的脸火辣辣的，况且一想到是和拥有那份记忆的Archer在接吻，连头脑也兴奋得眩晕起来。他们终于触到了彼此的身体。

她感到他爱抚她的脸庞，“Archer——”

“那不是我的真名。”

“那，士郎。”

“嗯？”

“……我能碰你吗？”

他点点头。于是她犹豫地抬起手，在对方胸部平放。啊，有什么好尴尬的——他和士郎根本就是一个人嘛——即使这么想着，她的脸还是热得不行。她鼓起勇气直视他，“我的幸运值你是知道的，你马上就会被召唤过去吧。”

随后，她开始专心解开扣子。她不记得士郎的肌肉锻炼得那么好。拨开他的衬衣，她又盯着他赤裸的上身发了一会儿呆。他的肤色也比记忆中要深，胸部和腹部也有鲜明的线条。啊啊，脸又红了！她闭上眼，温柔地含住他的乳头，而他忍不住轻轻吐出一口气，这让她更兴奋了。

她解开他裤子上的第一颗纽扣，故意磨磨蹭蹭地拉下拉链，握住那个坚挺的部分。那里已经很硬了，勃起的柱头顶着腰带。尽管推波助澜的家伙就是她自己，她还是羞红了脸。她又不是头一次见！虽然从某种程度上说，他们已经睡了无次数，而且昨晚才睡过，可她还没真正意义上和Archer一起……不行了，想到这些悖论，她就一阵头晕目眩。

哇，凛心想，连他的家伙都比自己记得的要大呢。

她再次上前和他接吻。当她亲吻他张开的嘴、用舌头舔过脖颈上的隆起的线条和锁骨区深刻的三角形沟壑时，手指始终紧紧勾住他背后结实的肌肉。随后她的手滑入他的腰带，指腹在勃起的顶端划着圈。那儿的表层摸着很软，也很滑。他出声呻吟的时候，凛觉得自己真是激动到脸不能更红了。

“呐，士郎？”

“嗯？”

“你知不知道，其实我经常幻想现在的样子？我是说，和现在这样的你一起……”

“你指的是现在的我和那个不知天高地厚的鼻涕虫完全相反吗？嗯，我完全明白。”

“哎呀，可你那时也很甜心嘛！我是说，你有你的方式……”

“哼。反正和现在的我做爱的滋味好多了，不是吗？”

“闭嘴！”

她又打了他一下。他得意地笑着，让她的身体翻过来，从正面挺入。

*****

5.

有时候，士郎会连续消失数周。

他每次回来，看上去都变得更憔悴了些，当然也比上次更像Archer。天真纯洁的部分渐渐泯灭。有时候他干的事真是太糟糕了，但他从不提及，只是走进她的房间紧紧抱住她。片刻后，Archer体内的烦躁会渐渐消散，拥抱她的男人又更像士郎了。

他体内的刻印还在轻轻跳动。凛也没说话，只是用手掌覆上那片形状。

*****

6.

“呐，士郎？”

“嗯？”

凛换了个姿势，斜倚在胸前凝视着他。他的头发散乱地落在前额缠成白结，多处皮肤烙着明显的伤痕。“那边怎么样呢？我是说，作为守护者存在着。你还是被困在那片荒原吗？”

“大多数时候是那样。”

她怜爱地捧住他的脸，顺着脸颊上的线条描摹。

“能有你陪着，我已经很幸运了。”

凛问，“你幸福吗？”

士郎沉默地看着她，“你呢？”

“当然了！这算什么问题嘛！”

士郎起身坐直了，直面她说道，“我现在做的，毫无疑问是自私的行为，”他摸摸那块刻印，“你的人生本应继续，应该再找一位伴侣，抚养孩子，构建完整的家。可现在……”

“现在我整天听一个傻瓜发牢骚，是吗？”凛展身，同他紧密相依，“士郎大笨蛋，我这样做并非出于某种正确，而是因为你让我感受到幸福。又不是谁都有那种愚蠢的殉道者情结啦。”

她的语气稍微软化了一些，“呐，士郎？你还能感受到幸福，对吧？”

他点点头，把身子移近了些，吻着她的眉尖。

她凝视着他。外面下着雨，晃动的月光如流水般倾泻在他身上。她想起了Caster和Assassin，以及被束缚在山门的那名从者，意识到，守护者大概和他们没什么两样。

破坏掉门就能释放从者。凛做不到破坏世界（阿赖耶识），但她绝对可以做点什么，让那根把他和世界联系在一起的空想线断掉。

让他获得自由，会成为她一生的目标。凛十分笃定。当她下定决心之刻，可以做到任何想做的事。

自己必将成功，她对此毫无疑问。

（篇三 《魔术刻印》 完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （译者注：本文故事时间是士郎和凛成为情侣后，依然成为守护者并遭遇绞刑。士郎死后，凛以吊坠为媒介召唤出作为守护者的他，不过，对存在于阿赖耶识中的这个人来说，过去就是未来，未来就是过去，因此他既有这个士郎的记忆、也有ubw中Archer的记忆。简而言之，大概是凛虽然不幸失去了男朋友，却召唤出爱人和曾经恋慕的对象，得到了一个完整的男朋友，双倍的快乐？这是我的个人理解，放在这里仅作参考。）


	4. 宇宙的尽头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UBW正篇时间线后，士郎和凛在沙漠当雇佣军时的故事。  
> 这篇分级：E CP倾向偏凛士，含有角色死亡暗示，请注意避雷。  
> 原文 The Farthest Reaches of Space, by sinemoras09  
> 地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4544721

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是对涉及了士郎在沙漠时期的第二部分《荒原》的再写，开头和第二块的部分段落是直接取自那篇。为了突出凛对他的影响，我特意采用了和之前完全相同的文本:)  
> 我总是想，如果有凛陪在身边的话，士郎的雇佣兵生涯又该如何呢？这篇便是基于如此脑洞。最初我打算把这个脑洞和其他想好的断章写到一起，不过最终还是单独写了一篇，因为这样最能集中反应士凛关系。

1.

和士郎同行的家伙们坐下来扎营。这些雇佣军吵吵嚷嚷的，闹腾着交换彼此经历的战斗轶事，隔着篝火吹牛逼，越说音量越高，语气也更强硬。

但士郎不和他们坐在一块。这些人饮酒作乐、把笑嘻嘻的女人们拉到膝上调情的时候，士郎只在一旁，像紧握念珠的天主教徒一样攥着那条吊坠，用拇指来回磨蹭着红宝石光滑的边缘和与它相连的小金属扣。他用余光瞥见一个女人，她正充满暗示性地靠在某个男人身上，弯下腰在男人耳畔脉脉私语，嘴唇差一点就能碰上男人的身体。这一幕莫名吸引了士郎的注意。女人又缓缓把手移上对方的胸，男人诡秘地笑了，一脸了然。随后，他们挽着手走进一顶帐篷。

如果不是有远坂，这大概是那种会让他感到孤独的场景。黑夜中，他静悄悄地寻找她的身影，随即看到她拿着两个纸盘和一只水壶走过来。

“得有人告诉那姑娘一声，他说不定会传给她淋病，”凛说着在他身边落座，递过来一只盘子，士郎感激地接下了。

“这是什么？”

凛耸耸肩，“某种动物肉呗。大概是鲍里斯用来复枪或别的什么东西打到的。”

“哈！”士郎感叹着，凛在身边伸了个懒腰。

有意思的是：比起士郎，反而是凛和这些男人相处得更好。他远远地注视着她同他们放声大笑、冲他们发脾气、从气势上击败他们，她还在陪练和近身搏斗中用魔法把他们打得落花流水。其中有个男人直白挑衅道，“听说你扳手腕能扳过那些娘娘腔？”他举着一只胳膊，“不过我才不会输给你这种小丫头。”

凛轻松获胜，把那家伙的胳膊猛地摔在桌子上。

“下一个是谁？”凛骄傲地问。士郎只是微笑着摆摆头。她仍旧意气风发地笑着，在桌旁等待下一名挑战者。

*****

他们住的房间附带狭小的浴室还有自来水，凛跑进去兴奋地四处检视了一番，从浴室探出头来，拍手招呼他，“嘿，士郎，这儿居然有马桶，还能冲水！我再也不用蹲在坑里了！”

“啊，可那看上去还是挺恶心的，”士郎说。凛十分开心，笑得像个小孩。直到今天，他们一直在沙漠里过着风餐露宿的日子。不过，他们所在的组织调整了行动计划，士郎想办法在鳞次栉比的贫民窟中找到了这个落脚点。公寓又小又窄，地板上布满了污垢和油渍，凛却把它当作宫殿一样转来转去。

“你知道在外面尿尿有多难吗，士郎？哎，不过你一个男生才不会懂。”凛对着脏兮兮的淋浴喷头和瓷砖欣喜若狂，“我等不及要洗个真正的澡了！”

士郎走进浴室，在镜中捕捉到自己的倒影。上次正儿八经地照镜子已经是很久之前的事了——至少得几个月吧。剃胡子的时候，他不得不弯腰对着一块碎玻璃，还得随时用手摸摸脸颊，让凛帮他看着，“还有哪儿没剃干净吗？”凛摇摇头，叹了口气。总之，他不留胡子，所以每周都得剃上一两次。

然而，此刻镜中的倒影，让他大惊失色。

“怎么了？”凛问。

士郎又回头看了看镜子。皮肤晒黑，头发发白，衬衫紧绷在宽肩和结实的手臂上。他抬手摆弄头发，往上梳理。

“士郎？”

“我什么时候开始和Archer越来越像了？”

“Archer？”凛拧着眉毛，“你哪儿也不像他。”

“真的？”士郎皱起眉头，镜子里的Archer也冲他皱眉。

“嗯……”凛斜着眼想了想，“叫我的名字。”

“哈？”

“叫‘凛’，”她说。

“凛。”

凛惊讶地用手捂住嘴巴，“天啊，你听着和他的声音一模一样！”

“有吗？”

“再说一次。对了！再说点冷嘲热讽的词儿，这样我就能分辨出来了。”

“你拿我开玩笑呢吧？”

凛环住他的腰，把自己压在他背上，“可能是有点像吧。”

看到士郎蹙额，她又甜甜地亲他的脸，“在我看来，你还是那个傻乎乎的笨蛋士郎。”

“可能你一直在我身边，所以注意不到这种渐变吗？”

“Archer没有脖子的啦，”她说。

“呃……”

她又补充道，“而且他真的年纪很大了啊！”

士郎叹道，“我该当这话是开解还是冒犯……”

“……你是故意模仿他呢，还是正常说话而已？听上去真的很像他了，有点怪。”

士郎无奈地翻了个白眼。

房间又潮又热，于是士郎姑且用门口的横梁做引体向上。他呼吸厚重，浑身湿透了，几缕头发汗津津地贴在前额上。

俯卧撑、仰卧起坐、引体向上，他各做一百次。自胸间喷出的气息越来越急促，每次动作，后背和手臂上结实的肌肉每都会缩紧。因为总是握那条门梁锻炼，他的手心都是粗糙的茧子。

凛叫道，“喂，该睡觉了。”她在靠墙的窄床上伸懒腰，“啊，不过我觉得它装不下两个人。我们可能得睡地板了。”

士郎在做单手俯卧撑，全身的力气都用在让脚尖保持平衡和挺直身体上，憋着气儿闷声说，“床给你啦，再说我还有活儿呢。”

“哦呀，你不想为这张床施洗（christen）吗？”

“啊？”他用胳膊撑起身子，回头瞥了她一眼。凛正笑嘻嘻地盯着他。

“过来，”她拍拍床垫，邀请道，“我得庆祝一下，终于能在房子里睡觉了。”

“帐篷也算室内。”明白了她的意思，他挨着她坐下。原来她指的是用这张床的第一次（christen）来……

事实证明，单人床并不适合做爱。几次灾难性的尝试后，耐心耗尽的凛推开他，把毯子扔到地板上，“在那儿做，这样我们谁也不会掉下来了！”

他调侃道，“不是要给床施洗（christen）吗？”

“它已经被施洗过（christened）了，现在到这儿来，”她说着伸出双臂。

（他们做到一半，士郎把头埋在她肩上，就在这时，一只蟑螂从凛头边的地板上窜过去，她惊叫一声，“天啊！士郎！”随后施展了能聚集到的一切魔力打死了它。）

“我要睡床！”她说着，把他推到地板上。

*****

远坂的名声比起他涨得快多了。

没人在意那个从不拒绝别人的、沉默寡言的男人。没人真正理解一个能为与他没有利害关系的事甘愿献出自己生命的人。

但凛一早就说的清楚，“我要赢。”其他雇佣兵也明白，因为他们也绝不会回避精彩的打斗。凛十分得意，和他们一道谈笑风生，而士郎在她背后，孤零零的，安静地握着护身符。

（他很清楚，凛和这些男人打交道的本事帮了自己不少忙；要不是看她的情分上，没人愿意和这个看上去丧丧的男孩同行，但他毕竟是远坂的男人，他们总得卖他一个面子。没人想越过远坂去。）

*****

他每次被孤独感淹没的时候，远坂总是能察觉。大概是女人的第六感。

那种时候，他会坐在帐篷里反复拆装步枪，而凛会不客气地倚上他的后背，小脸挨上他的肩。略微出格的肢体接触带给他莫大的宽慰。他发现，但凡她因为戴手套时不好牵手而激动地捏住他的手指、或用一只手抓住他的腰带，自己都满怀感激。和他并肩走路的时候，她通过抓着他的腰带或拉着他的袖子来弥补这一点：他们正与世界对抗。

他们去执行任务时，插手了另一场地区冲突，几乎丧命，而且差点没拿到报酬。凛冲那个扣了他们薪资的头儿大吼了一场，居然让他掏出了双倍的钞票。

（“你不会是威胁他们了吧？”士郎问。她毫不掩饰得意之情，把缠绕着强化魔法光芒的手臂露给他看。）

他们靠在一间临时棚屋下，那儿被一间依岩石表面而建的废品厂挡着。凛喝了一大口水，把水壶递给他，随后把红围巾拉过鼻子，收起双腿并在胸前，侧身倚上他。士郎不由得微笑起来。

起风了。他眯起眼睛，重新摆好斗篷。

*****

2.

事实证明，他们的公寓比烤箱还热，有时凛打开房门，发现室内竟然比室外还要闷。

今晚又热又潮，外面的夜空被风暴搅成一团火红。那张行军床上方倒有只小电风扇，可它只能吹出热风，根本不够用，凛还是觉得身上又热又黏。

这种情况下她只想赶紧入睡。不过她感到士郎正十分羞涩地试探着亲吻她的肩膀，接着又伸手碰她的手臂，想和她做一场的样子，那个硬物已经戳在她的大腿后。

唉，行吧。她无奈地想。按以往的经验，做爱的体验总是不错的，她也贪恋被他拥抱，更不要说事后他那幅可爱可怜的模样多么讨人喜欢了。于是她仰面躺倒，脱掉汗津津的上衣和短裤，由着他覆上身体。

小床受不了两个人，于是士郎把她拉到床边，自己则跪在床沿，让她的两条腿挂在肩上，脸蹭着她汗湿的大腿轻轻舔舐。夜色深重如被葬礼笼罩，也很安静，屋里只有风扇的嗡嗡转动声、凛愉悦的抽气声、以及士郎用手指和舌头弄出的滑溜溜湿哒哒的声音。

她很快就能高潮了，但所吸入的湿热空气烧灼她的肺叶，让她分神。二十分钟过去了，士郎仍锲而不舍地用舌头和手指取悦她，指腹爱抚着隐匿在阴蒂中的小核。

“士郎，我觉得……可能做不到。”

士郎抬头看向她，疑惑地张着嘴。

“太热了啦。要不你直接进来吧？”

“可是你很快就要到了吧？”士郎用手推着她的两只膝盖，“我会继续。”

“你的下巴还行吗？”

“它很好。”

“那膝盖呢？”

士郎笑了，“让我铺条毛巾。”

趁他铺毛巾的当儿，她稍稍躺回去一点，接着他又在毛巾上跪下来。

“要不换我趴着吧？”

士郎亲亲她的下体，挨着她的大腿笑了，“你不是讨厌那样吗？床又不结实，地板又伤膝盖。”

“呃，那倒是。”

士郎退回原来的位置，“你确定？……可是我想让你觉得舒服。”

他再次张嘴含住那枚小核，惹得她连连叹息、伸直了脚尖蹭着他的嘴。

一个多小时后凛终于达到高潮，剧烈的收缩纷至沓来，她扭动着几乎把凌乱的小床晃翻。过程中也有几次，小床差点翻到他们俩身上。

“哦！天呐！”凛呻吟着，狠狠吻上他的嘴巴，猛地撞倒在他身上，尽兴喘息。

这儿真是热得操蛋。她的太阳穴上流满了明亮的汗珠，头发粘了半边脸。士郎动了动准备进入，他的皮肤贴着她，又热又粘，让她本能地往后缩了缩身子。

“啊，远坂，你——？”

“抱歉，士郎，只是太热了。”

士郎皱眉，“要停下来吗？”

“不，没事，朝着风扇就行。好，就这样。” 士郎饱含感激之情，随后挺身埋入她。

凛满脑子唯一想着的，就是他的身体热极了。即使他尽力控制身体不去过多接触，她仍清晰地感受到他的皮肤有多粘、两边侧身和手臂落满了汗。

“远坂？”

“嗯？”

“……我弄疼你了？”

“当然没啦。”

“我们没必要非做下去不可。”他用手指怜爱地摸摸她的脸，“你都变干了。”

“你都花了一个小时折腾我了，这点热当然也能忍住啦。”

“这又不是借钱。”

“你说得对，不过你出不来的话，我也觉得不公平。”

她把他仰面推倒，靠着他的躯干，握住阴茎，正要低头含进嘴里，却被士郎平静地拦住了。

“你已经很累了，不必非得这样。”

“可你整整用了一个小时弄我下面啊！”

士郎抱住她，在她耳边咧嘴笑道，“我喜欢为你口交，”接着又用和Archer一模一样的声音说，“那样就够让我性奋了。”

凛终于笑了，“你真够混蛋！”

士郎蹭蹭她的嘴唇，又和她接吻，埋在她头发里笑，“睡觉吧，我自己弄。”

“士郎！那让我觉得自己也好混蛋……”

“明天再补偿我？”

“行。”她困倦地挨上枕头。

或许是因为早先执行的任务，或许是因为刚才一个多小时的体力活动，她再也抬不起眼皮，很快就躺在小床上昏昏欲睡。朦胧中，她意识到他亲了亲她的侧脸，又往她身手拉过一条薄被单盖，随后在她旁边躺下。她迷迷糊糊地听到床单沙沙地响，被竭力忍住的、粗重的呼吸声，以及窸窸窣窣拍打着的肉体。他背着身子，几乎完全躺在行军床的边缘。

她翻了个身，贴上他的后背，伸出一只手，沿着他腹部紧实的肌肉磨蹭着向下划去。她能感到他握紧了拳头，于是在他的后背和肩胛处安静地印上一枚枚细碎的轻吻，同时不经意沿着他下腹肌肉的线条划着圆圈。他高潮了，急促地吐着气，她看到他用手捂住顶端时胳膊上的肌肉轻轻颤动。

她在他肩上埋着魔术刻印的地方落下最后一吻，他怜爱地蹭蹭她，随即去拿纸巾擦手。

（他们最终还是找到了解决办法：士郎带回家一只大平底锅和一块冰块，把它们放在风扇前，某种程度上代替了空调。他说，“要是有PVC管和冷却器，肯定能弄得更好。”凛早就扑通一声趴在风扇前了，哪里在意他的话。）

*****

3.

她的例假还没来。凛倒不怎么担心，但当她因为误食了变质的肉而吐了一整夜后，士郎挨家挨户地走遍了街边超市，最终从一个香烟摊买到了测孕纸。

“唉，士郎……”她叹了口气。

士郎像抱着救生索一样把纸袋抱在胸前，眼睛睁得大大的，满怀希冀。她只好说，“我做了体内避孕，你的心愿不会实现的。”

“总有点可能性不是？”他以保护的姿势抓着纸包，“反正试试这个又不会受伤。”

测孕结果自然呈阴性。士郎有点沮丧，凛抱住他，一边吻他的脸，一边轻抚着头发安慰道，“不要难过嘛，开心一点，我总不能在沙漠中间生小孩吧？”

“我知道，可是……”他有点垂头丧气，“我只是，我只是想，如果那是真的该有多好。”

“士郎……”

“对不起。你才是理智的。”

凛重重地点头附和。

又是一个酷热之夜。凛不想让他睡地板，于是他们一起躺在窄窄的行军床上。

“我说，远坂？”

“嗯？”

“我刚才想……你能不能把节育器拿掉？”

“啊，那可蠢透了，别忘了咱们可是在战场中央。”

“呃，我是说，回伦敦之后？我的意思是，等这场战役结束。”

凛回过头，只见士郎静静地看着自己。

“你认真的？”

士郎点点头。

“士郎？！”

“啊，是真的，”他笑起来，“我仔细想过了。”

“你想让我怀上你的孩子？”

他贴着她的额头温柔地笑着，“我刚才还觉得已经有了一个，是第一个。”

“士郎！”

凛抱住他，或者更确切地说，试着在那张破床能撑得住他们的地方抱住他。

“太好了！”她一次次亲吻他，发自内心笑道，“等这次战役结束，我们就回时钟塔，把节育器取掉，然后我们就可以有宝宝啦！”

他补充道，“会有很多宝宝。”凛咯咯笑着，一把搂紧了他。

*****

士郎被捕前夕，他们在公寓里平静地过了一夜。士郎热了一罐炖肉，围着烤盘忙前忙后，而凛坐在锁箱前数着他们这年挣来的钱。

“哇哦，”凛挥着手里的一沓钱叫道，“如果节约一点，这些够我们花一整年的了。”

“真的吗？”

士郎最后又搅拌了一次炖肉，随后挨着她蹲坐下来。凛倚着他，若有所思。

“我给露维娅写过信——她说能帮我们搞到一套旧公寓，”她说，“我们要做的，只剩把机票搞到手。还有其他要留意的事吗？”

士郎皱着眉头，摸摸下巴，“一些派系内部不太安分，有人说队伍里出了叛徒。我们可能得低调点。”

“我没意见。不管怎样，反正我们已经制定好了脱身之策。”

凛笑着，将手指扣入他指间，“不得不离开沙漠的话，你会留下遗憾吗？”

“还有其他帮助人的方式呢，”他自言自语道。

凛调笑道，“我知道了！第一件要紧的，是你得摆脱现在的思维。你可以办个像施食处之类的福利机构呀，那是立竿见影的事。”

“施食处？”

“对啊，你的厨艺不得了吧？”

“哈哈，好吧，在我成为‘正义的英雄’之前，怎么着也得把它开起来。”

“呃，别让我想起这茬儿，”凛把下巴搁在他肩上，愤愤道，“你那愚蠢的守护者契约，我非得想个办法解决掉它不可。”

“喂，远坂？”

“怎么？”

“谢谢你和我一起来沙漠。”

她捏捏他的手，“不客气啦。”

（篇四 《宇宙的尽头》 完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （译者注：本文故事时间为UBW后与凛确立关系的士郎在中东的时期，类似发生在UBW之前的第二部分《荒原》中插叙部分Archer所回忆的那个时期，不同的是，这次士郎有凛在身边。）


	5. 浪淘沙（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《魔术刻印》中，凛重新召唤出了Archer，本文是那之后的一些短篇故事的集合，本系列至此完结。  
> 本篇CP倾向：弓凛、士凛  
> 本篇分级：E  
> 原文 By Any Other Name, by sinemoras09  
> 原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306551

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本同人基于UFO社动画文本。笔者不是很熟悉游戏原作，所以如果有对不上号的，还请当成是原作的AU，谢谢:)
> 
> （译者注：这章和下一章在原文里是连续的一章，出于你懂得的原因，我为了方便在国内做外链拆成两章发。）

#### 一、易名仍是玫瑰

这次被召唤，和往常被世界传送的感觉不大一样。他突然陷入一片黑暗的空间，冷风飒飒地从四面八方吹来，使他丧失了所有方向感，甚至分不清自己是否大头朝下。实体化后，他发现自己站在一间卧室中央，映入眼帘的是召唤阵和一堆耗费了的宝石。他的旧护身符则飘在阵法的中心，红宝石在稀薄的月光中一闪一闪的。

短暂的迷离感消散后，他立刻明白自己到了哪儿。

“欢迎回来，”凛向他笑了。她的脸色苍白，笑容也很虚弱。

她朝他走过来，EMIYA赶紧迎过去，在她倒在地上前接住她。

他抱着她，小心地放在床上。她的魔力已经耗尽，脸色白得发青，一缕缕柔顺的黑发沾在脸庞。

“凛，”EMIYA低声呼唤，轻轻抬手抚上她的额头，随后拉过一条毯子盖住她，满怀情意。

尽管记忆有些模糊，他仍记得，在自己逐渐和圣杯战争那时的Archer越来越像、甚至在成为英灵EMIYA之前，凛整夜整夜地坐着，抽出她自己的鲜血注入拳头大小的翡翠中；晚上两点醒来，发现她蹲在床脚，昏暗的房间中笼罩着微光，忽明忽弱，是她脉动的魔力。

“你干嘛呢？”

凛抬眼看去，“士郎？啊，抱歉抱歉，我不是故意吵到你啦。”

“那是翡翠吗？”

他挪过去，蹲在她身边好奇地看着。

凛摇摇头，“我正在储存魔力呢，”随后又把视线移回，专注于宝石，“凌晨两点是我的魔力高峰，我得做到最好。”

“你得睡觉去了，”士郎道，“明天还有考试呢，要保证睡眠。”

“哈，我有比考试重要得多的事儿呢，”她皱着眉头，依然聚精会神，“要是Archer当初说的话是真的，再过几年你可就上绞刑架了，我得存点余粮救你的命。”

“救命？”

凛点点头，“父亲给我的那块吊坠里蕴含着十年的魔力，如果我能在这颗宝石里存上足够的量，到时候可以再救你一命——如果有必要的话。”

他皱着眉头揉揉自己的脑袋，“远坂，没人会被绞死的。”

“那你要来时钟塔吗？”

“不会。”

“所以我才会这么做！”凛瞥了他一眼，“就凭你，卫宫士郎，此世绝无仅有的极品大傻瓜，我才得干这种事！啊啊，我才不允许我的笨蛋男友就因为干了点蠢事而送命！”

他们两个都没想到，仅仅几年后他就会死去，而她储存的那些魔力还远远不够。

他看向时钟，已经夜里两点多了，于是皱着眉捋捋她的头发，又取来斗篷给她披上。

距离EMIYA进入这个世界已经有一会儿了。靴子重重地踏着地板，他环顾四周，皱起了眉。自他们认识以来，远坂凛一直保持着与失误无缘的完美形象，冷静、严谨、优雅，什么事儿到她手里都能被处理得恰如其分、井然有序。可他在现在的住所里逛了一圈，看见的全是脏乱差的情景：衣服没洗，空箱子来不及扔；几周来不曾洗的碗叠成一大摞；水池和马桶里积了一圈圈厚厚的黑垢，溢满的垃圾桶旁排着一堆垃圾袋，苍蝇的尸体就那么躺在工作台上。

EMIYA静默地凝视着餐桌，推开成堆的包装纸和碎屑，看到一页页凌乱的魔咒和各种构造的召唤阵。她一定把这些挨个试过、却都失败了吧。他拿起一张皱巴巴的纸，喉咙堵得难受，随后回到卧室。凛侧身缩成一团，还在睡着。

他俯身亲吻她的前额，随后站起来，打量着乱七八糟的公寓。

他有活儿干了。

*****

上午，一束明媚的阳光穿过窗户，温暖着凛的眼帘。

“都快中午了，你总算醒了。”EMIYA皱着眉进了卧室，“虽然我早知道会成这样。你耗光了魔力，差点丢了命。不过，你向来不是早起的那种人就是了。”

“士郎！”她的胸脯激烈起伏着，眼里一下子溢满了泪水，立刻跳下床，跌跌撞撞地跑过去抱住他，无法自制地大哭起来。

“笨蛋士郎！”她越哭越凶，“你知道我怎么熬过来的吗？”

“我能想到，”说完，EMIYA沉默地抚摸她的头发，让她紧贴在自己胸前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请翻到下一章继续


	6. 浪淘沙（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《魔术刻印》中，凛重新召唤出了Archer，本文是那之后的一些短篇故事的集合，本系列至此完结。  
> 本篇CP倾向：弓凛、士凛  
> 本篇分级：E  
> 原文 By Any Other Name, by sinemoras09  
> 原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306551

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本同人基于UFO社动画文本。笔者不是很熟悉游戏原作，所以如果有对不上号的，还请当成是原作的AU，谢谢:)
> 
> 结尾引用自Edna St. Vincent Millay写给Arthur Davison Ficke的信，完整原文在这里  
> http://theamericanreader.com/19-october-1921-edna-st-vincent-milay-to-arthur-davison-ficke/
> 
> （译者注：这章和前一章在原文里是连续的一章，出于你懂得的原因，我为了方便在国内做外链拆成两章发。）

#### 二、圣母与荡妇

“Archer！”

他们在床上打得火热，他把她的一条腿举到自己肩上，另一条折在胸前，就着淫靡的姿势狠狠向她内里抽送，激得她连声惊叫，“啊——哈——Archer！”

“Emiya，”EMIYA从她的嘴唇亲到脖颈，同时刺入她深处，“我叫Emiya。”

“笨蛋士郎，我当然知道！就不能迁就迁就我嘛？”

“哼。”

他用一条手臂勾住她的身子，以更激烈的力气和速度撞向她的内壁。“噢！”凛放肆尖叫，“Archer！Archer！”

“你得清楚，这样真的会伤我的心，”EMIYA说着，把全身力气压到撑在她身边的手臂上。

“可拉倒吧，Archer，你自个儿心里明白，你才不在乎这个呢。”

“说得对，”EMIYA吻住她，笑得一脸痞气，随后把脸颊贴上她的额头，粗重地喘气。

他听说过补充魔力的其他方法。不过，在圣杯战争期间作为凛的从者时，他却从来没动过这个念头，毕竟那会儿她还是小女孩。而现在，亲吻她、在她体内前进，他鲜明地感受到满溢的魔力在二人之间轻快地传送。让他得以驻留此世的媒介是她的魔术刻印，让他能够充分实体化的魔力却来自正在进行的性事。向内抽送时，他感到她贴在自己胸前，绷紧了脖子，滚烫的脸颊压着他的胸骨。即使已经是长大的成年女性，她仍然比自己娇小得多，用纤细的双腿紧锁住他两侧腰身的同时，还得紧紧抓着他的肩。

她有点“圣母-荡妇”人格分裂的倾向，给他添了不少乐趣。应该说，她希望他下厨时是士郎，床上是Archer；而EMIYA暂且顺从她的意思，不过是为了等会儿能用这点逗逗她。

“再用力点！”她在他怀里气喘吁吁叫道，“Archer，再粗暴一点嘛！”

“除非你叫我的真名。”

“哈？”她似乎有点不高兴。

“用真名叫我，”EMIYA逗她，“要不然我马上刹车。”

“你说什么鬼呢？”凛十分不满。EMIYA果断滑出她的身体，愉悦地看着她因为突然到来的空虚抽了一口气。

“士郎！可恶——”

“好多了，”说着，他再次挺身而入。

凛瞪着他，突然把他仰面推倒，“你一定比平时还脱线，”说着，用手压住他，俯身跨在他腰间，伏下身亲吻，乳房在他胸上蹭来蹭去。她紧闭着眼，不像样子地扭动腰肢，大腿肌肉随着每次深处结合而绷紧。

“知道吗，我刚才真的好好想了想，你该怎么叫我，”EMIYA的语气冷静，好像放在他胸前的手不属于凛、甚至骑在他身上可着劲求欢的都不是她一样，“我要是叫你‘小樱’，你不会开心吧？啊，或许我该叫你‘Saber’，”他自顾自地往下说，“没错。我喜欢听这个名字。知道么，凛，假如我合上眼，我就能想象出Saber而不是你在我身上努力的样子。真是想想就有意思。”

“Saber是另一个人！”她叫道。现在她真的很生气了，不过还不至于到起身离开的地步，“别……嗯啊……先别说话，我马上要去了。”

“我好奇骑士王高潮时是什么样。”

“可恶，Archer——”

“凛，拜托你拿个布袋把头遮起来。看不见你的脸，我的幻想会更丰富。”

“可恶可恶可恶！”她恶狠狠地锤他的胸脯。EMIYA忍不住放声大笑。

“我告诉过你别再说了吧？！”

“我道歉——哎哟！”他笑着笑着，突然龇牙咧嘴，因为她在他肩上狠狠打了一下。

“你真烦人！”

凛吵吵着，他笑得更开心了，随后搂住她翻了一圈，重新抢回主导权。

“听好了，Archer，你应该对我充满感恩之情。要不是我，你还得孤零零地坐——坐在那儿——”他猛地一冲，切断了她的话头，“——而且也不可能干这事儿！听见没，Archer？”

EMIYA捏捏她的乳头权当回复，惟妙惟肖地照搬她刚说的话，以其人之道还治其人之身，“先别说话，我马上就要去了。”

“别再拿我开玩笑了！”她拿脚后跟踢他的肋骨，“可恶，Archer你太聒噪了！”

“可能是因为平常没人能说话吧，”EMIYA道。

他还想说点什么，瞧见凛的神色，决定到此为止，“凛？”

她脸上的表情，仿佛当初找到那具尸体、或发现自己杀害了最要好的朋友那样。

“对不起，”凛抬眼望着她，低声道，“我不是有意的。”

她又想到了那片荒原。

他用手摸摸她的脸，“别傻了，”EMIYA说着，温柔地亲着她的嘴唇，缓缓在她体内顶送，“我确实说过头了。”

“哼，所以你承认了。”

“谁让你那么好欺负，我忍不住嘛。”

“笨蛋，”她小声说着，他又从容地动起来。

“呐，士郎？”

“嗯？”

“那么叫你，不会真的让你难受了吧？”

思考答案时，他放慢了抽送的速度，“我觉得，大概就像我用‘远坂’而不是‘凛’叫你的意思差不多吧。”

“那就好。”

他不再多话，保持与床头时钟的滴答声同步的频率顶弄了几分钟，随即感到凛在身下不安地扭动。她轻轻眨眼，“能不能再快点？”

EMIYA点点头，“没问题，”遂将她的腿挂到自己肩上。

#### 三、梦

风起荒原。凛站在这片荒凉的土地上，被吹乱的头发像横幅一样抽打着手臂。周围分布着嶙峋怪石，阳光穿过悬浮于天际的巨大齿轮群到达地面后显得格外惨淡。而士郎正握住剑柄，随后把刀刃狠狠贯入自己的胸膛，喷涌而出的鲜血浸透了旧斗篷。

凛蓦然睁大了眼，“士郎！”她伸着手跑向他，“士郎快住手！”

他从胸口拔出凶器，晃晃悠悠地摔在地上。

*****

凛醒了，意识到刚才不过是个噩梦，而她好好躺在卧室里。

士郎还睡着，脸塞在她的后背和枕头之间，一只胳膊揽着她的腰。凛费劲地转身正对着他，把头轻轻搁在他温暖的肩膀上。

睡梦中的士郎表情像个孩子，清醒时眉间的深重沟壑被抚平，一副宁静安适的神色。他的呼吸深而平稳，她能感受到每次完整的呼气吸气过程中他胸膛的逐渐起伏。小心翼翼地在他额间落下一记珍重的吻，她才挨着他重新躺好，试图把那个不祥的梦挤出脑海。

他尝试过自戕。这个认知成了她心口一块巨石。这次召唤后，她所做的有关世界的梦不再模糊：因为他们的联系更加牢固，相应的，涌向她的所有记忆都宛如刚发生事一般鲜活。

他一直承受着精神折磨。她看见被他杀死的人们，看见他对自己的愤怒，看见他因此多么残酷地虐待自己，看见他试图把一切送往终结。

“凛？”

她眨眨眼。士郎转过脸，关切地看着她。

“抱歉，我不是有意把你弄醒的。”

“你在哭？”

“没有的事，”她擦擦眼睛。士郎伸出胳膊把她搂入怀中，感到她贴着胸膛传递过来的澎湃的感情。她闭上眼，紧紧回抱着他。

“出什么事了？”他的嘴靠着她的前额。

凛摆摆头，“我做了个梦，你试图自杀。”

“想想吧，我都已经死了，那种事怎么能做得到。”

“……是你在荒原的时候，”凛说。

起初，他没言语，只是默默抱紧了她。

“那是很久之前的事了吧，”他安静地说，“我都不记得。”

她靠在他身上，感受着后脖颈被大手温柔地轻抚，“呐，士郎……”

士郎看向她。

“情况好转了吗？我是说，那次战争之后……”

他仔细端详她的神色，仿佛在考虑究竟该透露多少，“我尽力过，”他说，“不久你就又一次把我召唤过来了。”

“啊，”说着，她又感到了困意。他的身体那样温暖，她像蜷缩在巢中的幼鸟，舒服地倚着他睡过去。

*****

次日，世界又召唤了她。她眼睁睁地看着他浮到空中，整个身体从脚尖开始扭曲成一颗颗光粒子。

“凛，”他呼唤着她的名字，凛走过来拥抱他。

“我很快再来找你。”

“嗯，祝你在那边一切顺利。”

他笑了，形体终于消逝在半空中。  


#### 四、幕间

他还活着的时候，凛经常嘲弄他才像是这段关系中的女方。

之所以这么说，是因为事实确凿明白：做饭的是他，大扫除的是他，因为对方迟迟晚归而担惊害怕的也是他。即使是离开时钟塔后、随其他雇佣兵穿越沙漠时，操心凛的寝具、采购二人食物的也还是他。

（实际上那模样很滑稽：肩膀宽阔、穿着迷彩服的士郎，弯着腰捣鼓灶台，加热炖肉罐头，仿佛把它完全当成自己的菜品一样认真地试味、搅拌。）

当然，最关键的论据，是他在床上过于被动了。

也不是说他做不到又撩又苏——只要凛要求了，那么，让她陷入情迷意乱的那些手段，他门儿清——但她知道，他其实更喜欢慢慢来，喜欢她在上方掌握主导，用平稳从容的骑术引领欢爱的节奏。他会像恋爱小说中的女主角一样满面潮红，闭着眼、把脑袋偏向一侧，抑制不住地轻轻喘息；高潮时，紧闭的双眼眯成半月形，微微张开嘴，柔和而无声地忍耐着呻吟，达到轻飘飘的愉悦的境界。

Archer似乎没意识到这一点。除非凛明确提出要求，和他做爱就像和士郎一样。

当然，凛知道他俩就是同一个人。士郎的内里从未改变，即使守护者时期的经历使他多少变得强硬、冷酷了些，即使Archer士郎更喜欢冷嘲热讽、翻白眼，欢爱时的他依然渴求着那种愉悦。当他在上时，他喜欢温吞、耐心地吻过她每一处，把脸埋在她肩上；而当她爬上身时，他的双眼会眯成两轮半月，脸颊一片羞红，看着就跟言情小说里的少女一样无助可怜。

因此，她用“Archer”这个称呼来刺激他，希望他更有侵略性一点，把她丢到床上啦、顺应自己期望粗暴地撕掉她的衣服啦。士郎总是答应，毕竟他从不拒绝别人。（不过，要是他觉得不舒服，凛也不会强迫他。她很了解他，知道让他做那些感到不适的尴尬行为到什么地步算自己越界。倘若别人做他的情人，必然会利用他损己利人的品质，但凛不会。她懂得怎么疼他。）

这夜，她判断士郎不想做那种充满侵略感的事。出现在她面前时，他被月光沐浴着的模样疲倦不堪，亟待她施与慰藉。于是她温和地吻着、把他拉上床，爬到他身上做爱，爱抚他、宽慰他，看着他脸上浮起红晕。他似乎像孩子一样脆弱无助。高潮来临，他全身无声颤抖，埋在她深处的性器有力地突进，喉间溢出压抑不住的粗重呻吟。

她趴在他胸前聆听心跳的节拍，沿着他的下颚和锁骨线轻柔地亲吻，等着他俩中的某个决心起床、清理。她琢磨着，那个人最好是他，因为他看上去很舒服，几乎要睡着了，而她也不希望冒着破坏氛围的风险主动提出。

士郎确实是那个人。他最终还是主动起床，从她身下艰难地爬出来，向床中央大大的湿点做了个鬼脸。他们洗澡、穿上衣服，她帮着他换掉被褥、把新床单套上床垫。随后他们再次沉浸于彼此相依。凛的拥抱和亲吻让他安心。

有时她不介意这样做。但从私心来说，她宁愿只叫他“Archer”。  


#### 五、处刑

关押士郎的牢房阴森森的，唯有从走廊渗入的火炬闪着幽暗的微光；除了管道漏水的声音，一片死寂。锁着手腕和脚踝的链条沉甸甸地拖在地上，他微微动了动身子。

他听见沉重的牢门被打开，抬眼望去，以为会看到换了一个警卫或士兵来严刑拷打。过道尽头传来脚步的回音，一圈光晕上下摇摆不定。

“士郎？”

凛用火炬照亮他的牢房。

“远坂？！你怎么在这儿！”

“当然是来救你，”她蹲在铁栏杆旁，掏出一只背包，“我让警卫们睡着了，但咒语维持不了几分钟，得动作快点。”

“你不该来，”他抓住栏杆站着，比她高，“远坂，你会被杀的！”

“放心，不会用太久，”凛取出一颗宝石，“这些栏杆一下子就能熔化得一点儿灰都不剩！”

士郎不安地跺脚。凛跪在栏杆前，眉头紧锁——牢房用上古魔法加固过，只有那种程度的魔术师才打得开。

“远坂，这样下去他们会杀了你的，”士郎又焦急地叫道，克制着不因情绪而抬高音量，“即使我们从这儿逃出去，又能去哪儿呢？这可是沙漠腹地啊。”

“我早就说了，到这儿来是个笨主意。”一颗宝石闪烁着火花，她继续皱眉，“他们已经决定明天就吊死你，知道吗？”

“我不会明天就被吊死的，我还没有经过审判呢。”

“你已经被内定有罪了！”凛有些激动，“笨蛋士郎，安静一会儿好吗？我就要成功了。”

她埋头干活，集中魔力的能量熔化铁栏杆，小小的火花四处飞溅。

“我不想离开。”

凛抬眼瞪他，“你他妈说什么？”

士郎摇摇头，“要是我一走了之，他们准会再找一个人当替罪羊。如果眼睁睁地看着那种事发生，那我一辈子也无法原谅自己……我会因此产生罪恶感。”

“哈？”凛气冲冲地丢下背包，“这是我听过的最蠢的话，卫宫士郎！要是——”发觉自己已经在咆哮了，她迅速降低嗓音私语道，“要是你再不闭嘴让我好好干活，我真的会疯。”

“远坂，”他紧紧抓住她握着栏杆的手，“趁他们还没发现，快走。”

凛的脸变得惨白，“我不会丢下你一个人的。”

士郎摇摇头，“我记得你的信条是‘自己优先于他人’吧？这儿真的不安全，要是他们发现你私下来找我，肯定也会处置你。”

凛久久地凝视他，眼神强硬，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，可他能从她瞪着自己的样子分辨出来，她正拼命忍着不哭出声。

“你就要死了，”泪水从她的脸庞滑落，“他们要杀你，你却听之任之！”

“没关系的，”士郎用力攥住她的手，“我会成为‘正义的英雄’，不是真正的死亡。”

凛狠狠闭眼，眼泪一涌而下，“你真是蠢得操蛋！”

她的前额靠在栏杆上，而士郎用自己的前额贴上去。

“我原以为你不喜欢看别人掉眼泪呢。”

“远坂……”

“我爱你，笨蛋。”

士郎眼中骤然溢满泪水。现在她放声大哭，用肩膀撞着栏杆。

“我不想让你死，所以你就听我一回，乖乖呆在这儿，行吗？”

她取出另一颗宝石折腾起来。即使他们都已经知道这无济于事，凛依然停不了手。

“可恶！”最后的宝石闪尽了光芒，凛无法自制地吼起来，“操，操！见鬼的东西！”

“远坂！”他循着警卫醒来的声音望向沙沙作响的角落，“远坂，你必须得走了！”

“我要复活你，”凛绝望地抓紧他的手，“我还有那块翡翠，它会和吊坠起一样的作用，对吧？等行刑之后，我会找到你的身体……把你救醒；会把你治好，然后我们一块回伦敦，你再也不用当这种操蛋的蠢货——”

“我爱你。”

士郎说。

凛的面孔更扭曲了，“别这样，别说得跟你真要死了一样！”

“我只想让你确认这一点，”他说着，凛痛苦地闭上了眼。

*****

处刑那天，士郎被带着穿过围观的人群。人们大声嘲笑他，肆意吐出污言秽语，向他丢垃圾和石头。一块石头擦着他的脑袋划过，士郎缩了缩身子，依然目不斜视地注视着前路。

凛也在人群中，面色可怕。她冲开人群奔向他。

“看着我！”她叫道，“士郎，我知道你在害怕，只要看着我！”

警卫们推搡着他往前。

“看着我呀！”凛喊道。在人群的哄笑声中，他直直地盯着她的身影，“拜托了，士郎，我爱你，求你就这样看着我！”

当他们把绞索紧紧套上他的脖子时，他看到她的面容变得扭曲；他们给他戴上头罩前，他看到她的眼泪滑落——

——此生怅惘无数，余恨绵绵者，唯使佳人啼泪而已。  


#### 六、治疗

有什么东西重重地摔在地板上，惊醒了她。

“士郎？”凛揉揉眼睛，驱散睡意，往黑暗中张望，“你回来了？”

“凛。”

是Archer，她睁大了眼。

他蹲在地上，两把长剑刺入后背，直没至剑柄；侧身开着一条大口子，手臂上也满实小创口和瘀伤；刀锋像折断的肋骨一样插在胸前。

“总算到家了，”倒下去前，Archer向她虚弱地笑了笑。

“士郎！”

凛跳下床，双手抖着触到那些剑锋，“怎么回事？你怎么会被刺伤？怎么办？”

她从未见过他沦落成这幅模样，为此痛苦地绞着双手，“士郎，为什么这些剑还在？它们不是已经消失了吗？”

Archer克制地呼吸，用手撑住外露的肋骨，“我失败了。”

“失败了？什么意思？”

“我没能杀的了他们。”他合上了眼，“凛，带我去浴室。”

“哈？！浴室？士郎，你确定需要去的是浴室？”她盯着插在他胸膛上的两把剑，感到无比荒谬。

Archer摇头道，“我的血正滴着污了你的地毯。”

“谁管地毯啊！”

“过会儿负责收拾干净的又不是你。”

凛瞪着其中一把剑，抓住剑柄，“我要把它拔出来了，行吗？我马上治疗，你会感到好一些——”

“凛，别。我会血流如注的——”

“好了，士郎，我要动手了——”

Archer刚喊“别——”，凛已经用一只手撑着他的肩膀晃动。剑身离开肉体，发出一阵令人作呕的声音，一股温热的鲜血流满她的手。

“要是我还活着……”Archer叹了口气，“……这得让我失血而亡吧。”

“对不起，”凛摸上另一只剑，“这只，你想让我怎么做？”

Archer闭上眼，“拔出来吧”。

她抓住剑柄用力，猛地全部拔出来。Archer控制不住地向前歪斜，倒在凛的腿上。一把剑在地上咔嚓作响，立刻消失了，另一把还丢在她身边。

“原谅我吧，”Archer冲她无力地笑笑，“这还是第一次让你看到我失败吧？”

凛一脸惊恐，Archer继续道，“有几次我没能……做到阻止那些需要被阻止的事，他们抓到了我，”他做了个鬼脸，“我没做好准备。”

“那现在怎么办？”凛问，“他们会派其他守护者去吗？”

“一旦我痊愈，他们还会把我召唤过去，”Archer笑道，“别那么吃惊嘛，你在幻觉中看到过的吧？每次我被反杀……我只能想出更好的办法去继续阻止他们。”

“士郎……”

他在她腿上叹了口气，随即合上眼，“就让我在这儿歇一会儿吧。”

*****

她在他身边放了一颗宝石，聚精会神地操纵魔术回路，逐渐感到魔力在掌心沸腾。

一点用也没有。她看见他的身体已经开始灵体化。

通常他是在荒原进行回复。不过即使他没有解释，她也意识到，他的魔力不像平时回复得快。几个小时过去了，她看着他在睡眠中翻来覆去、断断续续醒来，呼吸又浅又费力，额间布满一层薄薄的汗水。

“士郎，”她紧张地捏住一颗宝石，“我觉得，咱们得做一场。”

Archer睁大了眼。她看到他唇下的血迹。

“我可没什么心情，凛。”

“啊，不是开玩笑，是为了给你疗伤。”

Archer叹着气睁开眼，“好吧，”随即艰难地翻了个身，仰面躺倒。凛抿着嘴，开始摸索着解他的腰带。

尴尬已经不足以形容现在的状况：尽管他们做过无数次，这还是头一回谁也不在状态。红着脸、难堪地握着他的器官轻轻撸动时，她发觉自己一直盯着墙。

“这种补魔办法蠢透了，”说完，她低头含住吞吐。往常他很快就很变得又粗又长，可现在，感觉不过是舔着耳垂。随后，她发现他也盯着天花板看。

“喂！你怎么硬不起来！”

“拜托，你还指望怎样？我才失血过度诶。”

“可恶，”她四处张望，地板上有一条他爬上床时留下的长长的血迹，床单也浸满了血。蓝色的魔力从他体内凶猛外溢，他脸色苍白发灰。凛意识到，要是再不抓紧，他们之间的联系就会被切断，而他会再次被困在荒原。

凛蹙起眉头，“我觉得……我可能得当插入的那一方。”

Archer睁大眼睛，“开玩笑吧？”

“可以用我的其中一只震动棒，”她跳起来，跑到卧室那边，在梳妆台里翻来翻去。Archer脸上露出一种恐怖的神色。

“凛，”他倚在床头，拉上裤子，“你知道，我爱你，我珍视这份感情，但只要你敢拿着那玩意儿接近我，可别怪我正当防卫。”

“别担心，士郎，这只是小号的。”她举起紫色的假阳具给他看，“差不多只有我的手指那么粗，没事的，我会很温柔。还有润滑剂。”

“凛！”他站到床上，举起双手，“真的没必要！我的伤势还没那么重。”

“你处在濒死边缘，”她向他走来。

“别这么干，”Archer说着抓住床头柜的台灯，对准她发出威胁。

“你真打算用那盏灯砸我？”

“不，不过至少能打掉你手上那玩意儿，”他又挥了挥武器。

凛盯着他，“看看！你几乎要昏过去了，可恶，士郎，别再像个小孩似的！躺下！”说着，她把他推回床垫，“难道你觉得我乐意干这种事？”她像抱着耶稣受难像一样把震动棒放在胸前，泪水从眼角划过，“我比你还不想！可要是不——”她狠狠闭着眼忍住哭泣，“我要不是这么做，士郎……士郎你会消失的！”

“那就是原因？”Archer十分怀疑。“凛，我们的连接很牢固。”

“你在流失魔力，我们的连接也在消失！”

“我不是你的Servant，凛，我是守护者，像这样是家常便饭。”

“可我的魔力使你得以实体化——”

Archer摇头，“是世界给了我实体化的魔力，而你所做的一切，是把我固定在这里。”

“所以，你不会消失？”

“不会。”

凛的肩膀晃了晃，紧张的神色逐渐消散，“吓死我了！”

Archer抱住她，让她趴在自己身上抽泣，“从来没见你伤成这样！我不想失去你啊！”

“没事了。不过……先把那玩意儿放下？”

说着，二人一齐看向凛抓在手里的紫色假阳具。

*****

乱七八糟地折腾了一番，凛不知不觉睡着了。

她醒来时他还在。黎明时分仍一团漆黑，但她能看到，他之前渗出魔力的伤口已经闭合了，皮肤上的瘀伤也开始消退，胸口、肩上布满了半透明的粉色伤疤。拇指摸上去，她能感到坚硬的结痂。

“你怎么样了？”

Archer笑道，“好多了，再过一两天就能复原如初。”

“是我不好，对吧？”凛说，“要是在荒原，你会好得更快。”

“没错。不过，不管怎么说，慢慢愈合也无妨。一旦我彻底恢复，世界又会派我去那儿。没想到更好的计划前，我宁可不去。”

“所以，他们会不记次数地一直派你过去？”

“嗯，至少要等到我干掉他们。”

“真讨厌。”她抱怨着，感到他怜爱地抚摸着自己的头发。

“呐，士郎，不管怎么说，你怎么看Master和Servant睡觉的事儿？好像没什么用？”

“正常情况下，这种方式能够达到补魔的目的。如果不管伤得多重、Master都会这样给予治疗的话，那可是莫大的激励啊。”

“真的？”凛用胳膊肘支着身子，看着他问，“那时你会和我上床吗？就是，圣杯战争的时候？”

“你是说现在的我，还是年轻的我？”

“就是我召唤出来的你啦。”

Archer摇摇头，“不会。我不想利用你。”

“即使处于濒死状态？”

“特别是处于濒死边缘的时候。”

“哼，”凛皱眉，“试想，如果现在又有一场圣杯战争，而我召唤了你，一切都和那时一样，只是我年纪更大，你还会和我睡吗？”

“年轻的我也在吗？”

“唔，那个笨蛋，他在沙漠里游荡呢。”

“真的？”他挑起眉毛，“那我大概会花更多心思抹去自己。”

“哼，好吧！那，假设你没有自杀倾向，而且年轻的你决定当个星巴克经理之类的东西，除了圣杯战争存在，一切都平安无事，你还会和我睡吗？”

“我现在不就和你一起睡呢么，不太明白这一串提问的意义所在。”

凛白了他一眼，“我只是好奇嘛！”

Archer叹息道，“如果我的魔力耗尽，我想大概会和你睡吧。你已经是个成熟的女性了，使用你也不会有罪恶感。”

“‘使用我’？”

他耸耸肩，“那不是建立在爱情基础上的肉体关系，仅仅是Master为Servant疗伤罢了。而且，我会告诫你不要对我产生多余的感情，因为召唤的持续时长相当有限。”

凛得意地笑了，一拳打在他手臂上，“可你还是会爱上我吧？”她亲着他的耳朵，“你会更想守护我。”

“我会让你那么想的，于是乎，你会更乐意为我补充魔力。”

“你真是个混蛋，”凛笑嘻嘻地倚在他胸口，随后展眼扫视凌乱的床。

“见鬼，”她看到地毯上上下下淌着巨大的血迹，“你觉得那些污迹也会随着你被召唤而一起消失吗？”

Archer悲叹道，“这就是我为什么要你带我去浴室。”  


#### 七、但教心似金钿坚

1.

睡眠大概是荒原上最受认可的休息方式。每次执行任务后，世界都会把他送回那片荒凉的土地，而EMIYA将蹒跚着走向尚未被他所制作的众多剑冢所覆盖的、距离最近的空地。回复身体时，他会陷入昏迷：有时他运气好，会出现在几棵稀疏枯树中的一棵旁边，就能靠着打结的树干合眼休息了。

EMIYA醒来后，总要花点时间才能弄明白自己的处境：朦胧间感觉到冷空气和身下坚硬的土地，思考力缓慢地注入意识中。他站起来，重新整理好斗篷，眼睛观察四周，用片刻时间体味抽打在疲惫身体上的刺骨寒风。随后世界会让他恢复到初始状态，仿佛他从未染上尘土、汗水和陈旧干涸的血迹。

这次醒来有所不同。柔软而温暖，稍后他才使自己适应了这种感觉。他并非在荒原。凛正贴着他蜷缩着身子睡觉，橘色的太阳光照亮了她娇小的身躯。

一根又长又细的头发落在她眼皮上，EMIYA小心地伸手拨掉它，随后用手指轻轻磨蹭她的太阳穴。

“士郎，我还困着呢，”凛不满地呻吟一声，拍掉他的手，扎进枕头里。

EMIYA冲自己笑了。他记得和她在沙漠那会儿，他试探着抱她，她抱怨天气太热、而他的皮肤粘粘的，可恶，士郎，你就不能不那么黏着我吗，你真是个变态的姑娘。就连他们一起度过的最后一夜，也就是他被抓捕的前一天，凛还大声埋怨天热，他还和她睡得那么近，又抱怨他们缺一张更大的床。他俩都不知道，次日他就会被抓起来绞死，而凛会把头埋在他的枕头套里哭泣。她告诉他，那是她此生最大的遗憾之一：她没能在那天晚上拥抱他、没能和他做爱。

（“你不可能预知，”EMIYA说。“可我就是知道！你告诉过我会发生那种事。”“但天太热了，”EMIYA提醒她。）

现在，凛惺忪地眯着眼，翻了个身，和他拉开距离。

“别——”

EMIYA问，“别什么？”

“别盯着我看，我还想睡觉呢。”

他笑了笑，亲吻她的后颈。凛会把他在身边当成理所当然，这样的认知令他格外愉悦。因为他们都知道，她的召唤可能没法继续了，世界会把他留在荒原。她会大声嚷嚷、抱怨他太黏人，则意味着这种情况还会维系一段时间：她没有为可能失去他而担心。这让他略微感到轻松。

他穿好衣服，在厨房里忙活，沏茶、做早餐，随后捧着一杯茶坐在敞开的窗户边。钟表滴滴答答响着，他发现自己又开始思念她，于是上楼，看她是不是醒了。

她没醒。在门口徘徊了半晌，他安静地关好门。

*****

凛醒来，完全没有为身边的床空了感到惊奇。她迷迷糊糊地记得他吻着她的后颈亲醒了她，而她为此吼了他，让他别再烦人，还把他推下床去。

我不能再这么干了，凛想。倘若他再次被召唤前记得的最后一件事。是她图自己睡懒觉而冲他大喊大叫，她得恨死自己。

“士郎？”她四下张望，“你还在吗？”

若非下楼亲眼确认他在下厨、或替她干被遗忘了的各种家务活儿，她每次都不敢确定他是否又被召唤走了。她在房间里走了走，抱臂挑起眉毛，直到回头瞥见椅背上还搭着他的斗篷。

啊，好吧，既然斗篷还在，人肯定也在。接着，她又看到梳妆台上放着折叠好的干净的守护者制服。

她拿起斗篷，稍稍皱眉。这块布破破烂烂的，看上去还沾着各种陈旧的血迹。出于习惯，她还是凑上去闻了闻。有他的气味。凛惊奇地眨眨眼。她又嗅了嗅，回忆起被他拥抱时的气味，像新鲜的汗水和刚剪过的草坪，温暖又让人安心。她红着脸，把斗篷靠在鼻子上，深深吸了一口气，蹭着布料，闭上眼睛。

“你在干嘛？”

凛跳起来，慌乱地看向周围。士郎正站在门口，头发梳上去，看着像Archer，脸上浮现出似乎是看透一切的、愚蠢的、得意的神情。他还没来得及说什么，凛就叫道，“闭嘴！我才没在闻这件蠢到家的斗篷，我只是觉得它有汗臭和体味、又脏又恶心得赶紧洗掉——你干嘛笑话我！士郎！你这愚蠢的混蛋！”

又是一个典型的上午。

他做好了她的早餐。凛挨着桌边坐下，士郎正在锅里煎蛋。咖啡也在煮了。

凛歪着头问，“咖啡吗？”

士郎耸耸肩，“我觉得咱们得换个口味了，”他把煎蛋倒入盘子，“当然，我也煮了茶，免得不合你胃口。”

“你知道我不吃早餐。”她拣起一块培根细细咀嚼，“做你自己的一份就好啦，省得麻烦。”

“要是我挣的钱够多，那也不用早起做饭了。”

凛皱着眉头看了他一眼，随后挑了一块土豆，“这是什么？”

“炸土豆，喜欢吗？”

“还不错。”她漫不经心地嚼了一片。

他们开辟了一种独特的小确幸生活模式，如果不算上随时而来的召唤和守护者的责任。凛在时钟塔搞研究、授课，而士郎则去做很有他个人特色的各种事儿，大部分情况下还是坐在墙角研究投影魔术。

凛问过一次，“意义何在？”

士郎耸肩，“只是习惯。”

凛立刻明白了。他对坐在剑丘上投影出各种武器消磨时光习以为常。

“你知道，你可以到公寓外逛逛。”

“信不信由你，凛，我时不时去外面呢。”他手心出现一道微光，一颗细小的宝石安静地落在掌心，“为你而做的魔术。”

凛愣在原地，“你为我投影宝石？”

“他们很贵吧？”

“所以……你没鼓捣武器，而是复制了宝石吗？”

“为什么不呢？”士郎道，“的确没有什么不能被我复制的东西。我也可以复制电子产品，啊，前提是你真的会用。”

又一种新习惯养成了。凛会在到家后发现士郎又投影出新的祖母绿、蓝宝石或石榴石，他甚至故意把宝石散落在房里各个角落，像一只把猎物尸体偷偷送给主人的猫。

现在她差点被厨房角落中一颗棒球大小的钻石绊倒。她弯腰捡起它，被它的大小震惊了，“你从哪儿看到这个的？”

“在博物馆。”

“你为我复制了一颗博物馆里的钻石？”

“那是女王的。”他露出狡黠的笑容。

凛甩甩头，“你该找个新爱好了。”

*****

2.

时钟塔乱作一团，凛还不清楚缘由，“发生什么了？”她四处询问，可人们手忙脚乱，连回答这种小问题都顾不上了。

“露维娅，”凛叫住她，“为什么大家都跑来跑去的？怎么了？”

露维娅抽动鼻子，有点生气，“哼，当然了，只有平民主义者才不知道呢。”

凛投过去一个白眼。

“要是摄郎在这儿，或许他还能说服我告诉你真相……我真想不通，他到底看上了你哪一点。不过我觉得，某些人只是想攀附罢了……”

“知道吗，我已经发现，我不在乎发生什么了。”说着，她抬脚就要走。

露维娅说，“空想线的力量正在变弱。”

凛驻足，“你说什么？”

“大地上的空想线。很明显，某种天文现象要发生了，每个人的魔力会翻三倍，而地上的空想线会在一瞬间变弱。不过，摄郎在哪儿？”

凛追问，“大概什么时候发生？”

“不要用问题回答问题，”露维娅不满道。

“我——唔，他在家呢。空想线会在什么时候消失？”

“大概在月食期间吧，但只有一会儿。天啊，女人，你真应该多多留意。”

“月食在下周吧。”

“我知道，”露维娅轻蔑地挥挥手，“时间还很充分，可这些社畜只会兴奋地乱跑。我跟他们说了，我才不在乎它是不是两百年才发生一次，总之它是在下周，还有很多时间可以做准备。可他们就是不听。哼，社畜就是不听话，”说着，她发现凛已经走掉了。

“老天，你怎么也这样！”露维娅喊着，凛已经往下冲进了大厅。

*****

“你回来晚了，”士郎皱着眉帮她接过外套，“我本来想做饭呢，可不知道你几点才到家。要出去吃吗？”

“不用，除非你想。”

他亲亲她的太阳穴，走回厨房。

“你还没有被召唤吗？”

“似乎不会，”他系上围裙，“看样子今晚也能在一起了。”

“棒！”

士郎也笑了。

她该把月食和空想线的事告诉他吗？她看着他在厨房里忙前忙后，打开一袋土豆，熟练地用刀去皮。她经常唠叨，他该用削皮器，以免割伤自己，可士郎坚持说用刀削皮更快。

“切着手了可别哭着找我，”凛说。

现在，她盯着他去皮，削掉的土豆皮整个地连成平滑的螺旋形；他用大拇指压着刀刃钝侧往下推，纤长的手指在刀柄上优美地逐渐变细。他还是习惯用刀，凛想。同时，她也在想空想线。发现自己吸引了她的注目，他笑了。

如果这个人不能回到她身边，那么，凛无论如何也要破坏那份契约。至少，那样的话，她还有机会和他好好告别。

但她不能说出这个消息。她太了解他了，要是告诉他，一切就搞砸了。让他好好享受最后这几天吧。她可以等到计划实施前再坦白一切。

*****

3.

EMIYA醒来，花了半晌适应周围环境。天蓬床，富丽堂皇的深色家具，厚重的绣花窗帘，他意识到自己在凛的旧卧室。

“我以为我们会在伦敦，”EMIYA说。

凛唔了一声，“我们在冬木。”她抱着枕头，把毯子滚开，“我给你收拾了衣服，在那边的箱子里。”

“我们为什么会在冬木？”

凛挥挥手，“我想来看看。稍微让我躺一会行吗？”

他换好衣服，在厨房忙活起来，泡茶、做早餐。时钟滴答作响，他听见她在楼上走来走去。

他静悄悄地推开门，只见她站在屋子中央，抱着他的斗篷。上次看见她这么干的时候，她因为他不敲门就进来而闹了好一场，还用暴力威胁他。现在他朝她走来，她却眼都不眨一下。

“我希望有办法把它保留下来，”她把斗篷抱在胸前，随后放回原处，神情中显现出奇特的悲伤。

“怎么了？”EMIYA把一只手搭上她的肩膀表达关切。

凛摇头，“没事，只是时差倒不过来。”又换上笑脸，“我刚才特别想吃早餐。”

EMIYA皱眉，“你从来不惦记早餐。”

“已经过了伦敦的晚饭时间了，我饿了。”

EMIYA叹道，“你相信这是我唯一一次只做了一人份的吗？”

“啊，一般情况下那算是不错的建议吧，”她在他脸颊上轻轻一啄，“我想吃鸡蛋，”她跳进浴室，又说，“还有咖啡。你上次做的味道不错。”

EMIYA哼了一声，她从浴室门边抛来一个飞吻。

*****

“呐，士郎？”

“嗯？”

凛迟疑道，“你能不能……能不能投影你的斗篷呢？我的意思是，给我一件留着。”

EMIYA皱眉，“你要我的斗篷干嘛？”

“不晓得。大概是免得我太想你吧。”她看上去又有点难过，但一瞬间后，她就拧着一张俏脸叫道，“女生想要她男朋友的斗篷这种事，再平常不过了吧？”

“行吧行吧，”EMIYA听了她的话。斗篷在手里凭空出现。

“这件还不是完全一样，”凛皱着眉，用拇指抚着布料。

“有点不一样才好，”EMIYA说。

“我知道，但是，”她蹙着眉，“你没穿过这件啊，”她把它还给他。

“我的斗篷不是恶心死了吗？我以为我们早就下过结论了呢。”EMIYA挨着她坐下，“要是能做到的话，我会把它留给你，不过它总是跟着我一起消失。话说你怎么突然对它这么感兴趣了？我们差不多这样过了一年了，况且我又不是经常一消失就是好久。”

“你还带着那块护身符。”

EMIYA皱眉。上几次召唤格外残酷。在凛不得不从他背上拔出剑的那夜之后，他花了不下十次才得以完成那个任务。自那夜后，杀戮任务越来越难，而他回来时带着更多血迹和伤口。他知道她一直担心着他；负面影响开始出现了。

“我大概想通原因了，”EMIYA说。

凛抬眼道，“真的？”

“你害怕我被世界召唤期间又会发生什么事，”他攥紧了她的手，“我向你保证，凛，最坏的就是我再次把你的地毯弄得到处是血、或者把浴缸弄脏。我总是让你被迫经历这些，对不起。”

凛安静了很久，倚着他的手臂，不发一言。

“凛？”

“你知道怎么才能补偿我吗？”她轻轻地说着，突然仰倒，把头靠在他的腿上。

“呃……怎么办？”

“带我出去约会。”

“约会？”

凛抬头看他，狡黠地笑了，“我们可是回到冬木了诶，你就没有一点点好奇，这里发生了哪些变化吗？”

*****

4．

“你变得也太多了吧，”莳寺说着，把脸伸到和士郎相距不过一英寸的地方，他皱着眉头，条件反射性地把身子往后倾。

“唔，真的？”

“当然，”莳寺解释道，“头发白了、肤色深了，倒能看出你在沙漠里走了一圈，这些还算在意料之中。不过，我觉得你实在是高了不少吧？”

凛在他们身后连连摇头。即使如今，和成为守护者的士郎相处了近一年时光，看着Archer举手投足间流露着他自己年少时的风范，仍然奇怪得很：Archer紧张地赔着笑，避开莳寺的视线嘟哝着说，“哦，大概是吧。“

“不只是大概的问题，”莳寺眯紧了眼，“连声音都变了。”

“呃……”

“他是不是听上去换了个人？”莳寺对坐在身边的绫子问。

绫子说，“听着更低沉了。”

“对！没错。低了，而且很有磁性哦。”

“我们都老了，”士郎绝望地试图改变聊天的风向，“外貌变难看了不是很自然的事嘛。”

“啊，可不是‘难看’，你真的变得很有魅力哦，”莳寺道，“话说回来，那种老成的说话方式又是怎么回事？”

“呃，其实——”

“士郎在沙漠里天天做俯卧撑，”凛说，“他还总是被人吼，所以大概是这些原因。”

“你是个能挣钱的士兵吧？”绫子吸着吸管说。

“大概可以这么说，”士郎道。莳寺还在盯着他，“……又发现什么了？”

莳寺说，“你的瞳色都变了，自己没注意到吗？”

凛忍不住开始发脾气，“他的眼睛一直是那种操蛋的颜色！你们两个白痴，盯着我男朋友看够了没？这可有点失礼了吧？”两个女人赶紧举手投降。

“简直是酷刑，”士郎小声抱怨，他俩已经开始设法实施战略性撤退，“我本来以为‘约会’的只有咱俩。”

凛：“遇到熟人，我也没有办法嘛。”

*****

实际上冬木没怎么变。一切都和EMIYA记忆中差不多：同样的开阔道路，同样的街区和商店。连他们的高中也和以前一模一样。

“啊，”凛仿佛想起了什么，“你还没来得及去参观翻新的寺庙吧？”

他们步行至城郊，爬上Assassin曾守护过的山门，向曾与Caster战斗的庭院中走去。但柳洞寺和EMIYA记忆中的完全不同了。

“一切都现代化了，”一成说。

EMIYA一见他就忍不住偷偷地笑。

“现在我们有了空调和免费WI-FI，倒不是说这样能吸引教众，但的确很方便。”

“一成，”EMIYA叫住他。

一成笑了，“卫宫！好久不见！”

他拍拍EMIYA的肩膀，惊叹道，“哇，变化不小啊！”

“你不也是吗，”他看着一成身上的僧袍，赞许地点点头。

凛倚在门口，交叉双臂微笑道，“我允许你们两个男生独处叙旧，”又向男友微笑道，“爱你。”

“呃……我也爱你。”EMIYA微微蹙眉。这可不像她会说的话。或许她只是为了惹恼一成吧，而且目的似乎达到了。隐约感到不快，一成的嘴角忽然低垂着。

“我还是不明白，你究竟看上那个悍妇哪一点，”一成抱怨道。

EMIYA歉意地笑了，“一旦你开始了解她，就知道远坂没那么坏心眼啦。”

“你听上去像被用鞭子教训过一样，”一成说，“莫不是中了她的迷魂咒。”

EMIYA笑起来，“我原以为和尚不会评判别人？”

“谁说我评判她啦？我只是把眼见为实的东西跟你说。”

不知不觉，EMIYA最终坐到一间后屋里，帮忙修理寺里的便携式加热器。

“我真是太坏了，”一成说，“你来参观，我却让你干活。”

“我不介意，”EMIYA撬开盖子、露出电线，“能帮到朋友，我很开心。”

一成叹道，“太过体贴也不好。”

“我记得你以前就说过类似的话。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。”EMIYA拧着螺丝刀，“你对我说，那时我只是‘为了被别人利用而敞开自我’，还说，要是我不能学会拒绝的话，我会为此筋疲力尽。顺便说一句，这些都是很好的忠言。真希望那时的我能聪明到听进去。”他合上盖子，欣赏自己的作品，“修好了。”

一成皱着眉，“卫宫，有件事我一直想问你。”

“什么？”

一成蹙眉问道，“你和远坂怎么还没结婚？”

EMIYA低头看着自己的手。

“卫宫，别这样。连我们的寺庙都翻新很多年了，她还绊在你这儿。我听说了你做过的事，当雇佣军，还拉着她一块去沙漠。这可不是对待女士应有的方式。你不能再这么混下去了。”

“我明白。”EMIYA安静地说。

“好吧，你要是真明白，就得认真行动，”一成苦口婆心劝到，“安顿下来，成家。你不能一直把英雄扮下去。”

“啊哈，”凛出声，男生们回头看向门口。只见她笑道，“我才不相信什么婚姻呢，柳洞君。”

“远——远坂！”一成的眼珠子差点掉出来，“所以你一直是哄卫宫玩吗？！”

“当然啦，”凛说，“我早就想通了，反正结了婚一切都会复杂化，那干嘛还结婚呢？万一我遇到更好的对象了呢？我可不想把自己拘束住。”

一成咬牙切齿道，“你这毒妇！”

EMIYA叹了口气，站起来，“她不是那个意思。”

“卫宫！她只是在利用你！赶快摆脱她的控制吧！”

“一成，你是真正的好朋友。”EMIYA说着，把加热器放端正。

*****

5.

“你瞧见柳洞君的表情了没？我以为他会激动到动脉破裂呢！”

现在是深夜，他们坐在山丘上俯瞰城市。凛倚着他，肆意放声大笑。这感觉真好。他感到她在说话时把胳膊缠到自己的手臂上，还时不时碰碰他的腿强调重点句。

“真是个勤奋的家伙，”凛说，“有些人永远都不会变！”

她的眼睛闪闪发亮，头发像条幅一样被风吹动。

他安静地摸着她的肩膀，“一成那些话没让你难过吧？关于咱俩的事……”

“柳洞君对我们一无所知。没关系啦。”

EMIYA又盯着自己的手看。

“喂，”凛问，“你该不会是为那些蠢话难受吧？”

EMIYA：“你为什么要和我在一起？”

“你什么意思？”

EMIYA蹙眉道，“一成说的对。是我把你拖进沙漠，是我一直在哄你。要不是我，你早该结婚成家了。你本来就不应该和像我这样没用的家伙混到一起。”

“哼。好吧，反正性生活很棒。”她依偎着他，“实际上一直都很棒。”

“你不后悔吗？”

“我干嘛后悔？你让我开心啊。”

他笑了，深情地吻上去。与她相依的感觉十分美妙，脸颊贴着她的头发，他品尝到了此世全部的安宁。

凛突然问，“还记得你生前的最后一天吗？”

EMIYA让手指与她的相缠，“怎么突然想到这个？”

“不知道，就是想到了。”她循着思路蹙眉，“我只是一直忘不了：那天晚上，你还活着，你热了一罐炖肉，还在床边做俯卧撑；而我太累了，没力气做爱，但我还是答应了你，因为我们一直相性很好，我也喜欢与你合二为一。可你却对我说，‘那就够了，远坂，睡觉吧。’然后我们就睡觉了。这就是我们一起度过的最后一夜。”

“你不可能提前预见到那件事，”EMIYA说，“即使提出警告的就是我自己，我不是也没想到嘛。”

“我只是……不想把你给予我的一切视作理所当然。”她安静地说。

“我从没觉得你那样想过。”

“士郎，”阴影笼罩着她的眼睛，“有件事我得告诉你。”

她转过身看着他，拉住他的手。

“我发现了空想线，把你和阿赖耶识连接在一起的空想线。”

“什么？”

“他们从冬木的废弃发电厂穿过，所以我首先去了那个地方。”

她握住他的手，却没有看向他。他看不见她的表情。

“我做了大量研究，一般来说，你签订的那种契约牢不可破，”凛顿了顿，继续道，“但今夜是个例外。两百年只有一次机会，某些恒星将和我们的月球对齐、连成一条线，此时空想线的强度也会变弱。如果做法得当，我相信这次能把它们一举折断。”她抬头看向夜空，月光描绘着她的脸庞，“我相信，我能把你从命运中解放出来。”

她的话语，像远处的雾一样飘忽不定。

EMIYA握紧她的手，“我不用再当守护者了？”

“没错。”她的声音空落落的。

“凛，”EMIYA把她抱入怀中，“我爱你，”他真挚地向爱人倾诉心意，“我爱你；而能被你所爱，我亦感到十足幸运。这些话远远不够表达我的感情，可你确乎无数地次拯救了我的人生。谢谢你，”他说，“远坂凛，了不起的女人；得到你的心，我何其有幸！”

“别说了，”凛忍不住哭了，“你应该找点刻薄话说……别这样啊。”

“你怎么哭了？”他亲亲她，捧住她的脸，将前额与之相贴，“这是个好消息吧？过了今晚，我就可以陪你一直走下去了。”

她挣脱了他的手，摇摇头。

“凛？”

“不会的。”她转过身，背对着他，抱起胳膊，“一旦我这样做了，你会重新进入生死轮回。或许，我们再也见不到对方了。”

一阵风从他们头顶徐徐而过，吹起凛耳边的几缕头发。

他好像又被那根绞索套紧了脖子，窒息，刺痛，难以呼吸。

“我希望今天是完美的一天，”她闭上了眼，泪水不住滑落，“我知道，我早就知道，今天就是我们的最后一日。”

“凛，”他叫着她的名字，她转过身来看着他。月光照亮她的面容，EMIYA哽咽无言，感到自己的心已经不在胸膛里的那个位置。她的神色，同他记忆中的一样坚毅决绝；他看见过这样的神情，在他被处决的那天。

“本来不该是这个时候，”凛低声说，“我多么希望，当我老了，头发白了，没有一丝遗憾，能在人生的终点与你坦率道别。可是，不行啊，这是唯一的机会。我说过，我要把你从命运中解放出来，让你重获自由啊！”

“可是，你怎么办？”

“哼，你别把自己想得那么重要。我很快就会释然，转眼就能找人约会。反正不是和喜欢自我牺牲的大傻瓜一起。”

“没人要求你非这么做不可。”

“我必须做到。”

“可我不想。”

“别想说服我，你这混蛋！为你自己着想一回吧，一次就行！”她深深呼吸，擦掉眼泪，“我又不是永生者，总有一天要死掉，那时候，你不就会孤身一人了吗？不值得。”

“凛……”

士郎还想说什么，凛摇摇头，“月亮出来了，”她又揉了揉眼睛，站起身，“我得开始准备仪式了。”

*****

6.

她的魔力凌晨两点最高，因此，在实施仪式前，他们还能一同度过几个小时。他们沉默地走回远坂老宅，在那儿，凛把所有宝石都收进一个包里。

凛说，“我还需要那个护身符。”

士郎犹豫片刻，将之交还给她。

“你要用它做什么？”

“在施术的时候熔掉。”

凛合上了眼，“今夜过后，它们不会留下一丝痕迹。”

士郎一句话也没说，在角落等着。凛拿起宝石和卷轴，捆在一起放入包里。

“呐，士郎，我们还有几个小时，你能——”她迟疑片刻，方道，“你能再和我做一次吗？我是说，就这一次……”

他用泫然欲泣的表情看着她，但最终只是安静地点了点头，走过来，接吻，捧住她的脸，额头与额头抵在一起。

午夜钟声敲响。她不情愿地从床上爬起，用毯子裹住自己，跪在斗篷边。

“你在做什么？”士郎问。

凛画了个魔法阵，放入一颗宝石，“我突然想到了，怎么才能留住你的斗篷。”

宝石点燃了，法阵内闪烁着黄色的火焰。

“我要把它变成我熟悉的东西，那样，即使你离开了，我还能留着它。”

火焰熄灭，斗篷则闪烁着蓝光，令咒在她手背显现。

“好吧，这玩意儿可派不上用场。”凛看着自己的手背，“我又不能命令你的斗篷把我送到什么地方。”

快两点的时候他们走进了废弃的发电厂。她画了法阵，让士郎站到中央。

众多宝石成群闪耀，魔力发光、燃烧。

“OK，”凛说，“准备好了吗？”

士郎点头。她本该开始咏唱，没开口，又忍不住落下泪来。

“别，”凛阻止士郎向她走来，“我们不能这么黏黏糊糊的。我的魔力已经达到顶点，没有时间反复道别了。”

士郎只得说，“好吧。”

凛做了一次深呼吸，开始咏唱。

首先是光芒。围绕着他的法阵散发出蓝光，接着，黄色的光斑从地面升起，向上漂浮在他周围。然后他的身体也飘了起来，她眼睁睁地看着他的身体轮廓开始模糊，像纸烧成灰一样崩剥离散。

一道耀眼的光芒闪过，凛结束了最后一句咏唱。

随后，只剩下无尽的黑暗。法阵的光芒熄灭了，凛仰头看着浮在面前的士郎，魔力微粒正从他身上一点点剥离。

她想再说一次再会，再说一次爱，再次告诉他一直以来她多么多么深刻地爱慕他、眷恋他，从不后悔和他共度的每一天。但法阵已经消失，空想线断了，他的灵魂悄然走远，消散于虚无缥缈之空。

*****

7.

伦敦连光线都潮乎乎的，顺着建筑物落下，沿着倾斜的玻璃滴下，把一切笼罩在阴霾中。这次，凛没有让公寓变成脏乱差的状态；士郎总抱怨她是个邋遢的女孩——什么女人会把内衣晾在餐桌上呢？——而凛耐心地坚持洗碗、丢垃圾。只要能捱过每一天，那就遵守这种模式坚持下去吧。

露维娅是所有人里最同情她的。抓住凛在办公室偷偷哭泣后，她不知怎的从她那里搞清了整件恨事的来龙去脉。

露维娅问，“还没走出来吗？”她用指关节砰砰敲着门，“密斯远坂，你真是一团糟，要是西郎看见你这幅模样，准得从棺材里爬出来！我觉得就算真的发生了，也不算奇怪，”又道，“只有鼻涕虫才会沉溺在伤心里。密斯远坂，你听见了吗？我刚才叫你鼻涕虫呢。”

她捡着烦人刺耳的话说，终于逼得凛打开门。

“你想干嘛？”

露维娅抽了抽鼻子，把手撑在屁股上，“我想咱们该去吃午饭了，”又道，“这本来是用不着说的事儿，不过我觉得，你还是先去冲个澡吧，那才是明智之举。”

她冲完澡，正准备拿起钱包，却发现一颗小小的红宝石，随意地塞在抽屉里。

她总是在最意想不到的时刻，偶然发现新的宝石。

*****

他的斗篷被收在床边一个不起眼的角落里，叠成一团，占着毯子和枕头之间最卓越的位置。

“那东西纯粹是消耗你，”露维娅告诫她，“想往前走的话，你必须得摆脱它。”

她说的没错。斗篷没有任何用处，它只要纯粹地存在于此即可。不过，它仍然消耗着和当时Archer需要的等量的魔力；即使是现在，她也能感到，是自己身上流出的魔力赋予它形态和实体。

她重重地跌在床上。这件斗篷早就没了士郎的味道，布料也变得脏兮兮的破旧不堪。但她还是没办法让自己放手。这是他留给她的惟一的东西。

她缩在床的一角，把膝盖蜷到胸前，枕着它睡着了。

*****

“凛。”

“凛。”

“凛，”他一声声呼唤，凛睁开了眼。

他们站在荒原。她周围是平坦的、延伸到地平线的地面，灰色的岩石和阴暗的天空。但是没有剑，一把也没有。士郎也没穿斗篷。

“士郎！”凛哭着说，“你在这干什么？”

“我走不掉，”他说。

凛放声大哭，“结果你还是困在这儿了！”她止不住道歉，“对不起，对不起！士郎，我把事情弄得更糟了！”

“你没有，”说着，他抱住她，亲吻，爱怜地摸着她的头发，“凛，你知道，我仍有遗恨未完，因为你不开心。”

凛伏在他肩上大哭，“我好想你！”

“我知道，”他搂住她，“可是，凛，我希望你忘了我，希望看见你好好地活下去。”

“那会让你好过吗？那样你就能不留遗憾地安心离开了吗？”

“没错。”

凛闭上眼，“那我就选择忘掉你。可能要花点时间，不过，我不会一直留恋过往。我会忘掉你，遇上另一个人，余生再也与你无关。

但是，现在，我仍然思念着你。”

凛说着，又埋头在他肩上抽泣。

*****

凛拖着沉重的身体从废弃电厂回到远坂老宅时，屋里漆黑一片。她的魔力耗尽了。打开厨房的灯，毫不奇怪地看见冰箱里精心包好的剩菜。

“那家伙，”她自言自语，摇了摇头。

她吃过菜，拖着身体上楼前，把盘子放进水槽，告诉自己明天就洗。

他的斗篷仍搭在椅子上。她默默地抱起来，把脸埋在里面。

它闻着，就像他还在。手无法自抑地抖着，眼泪一滴滴坠落到地板上。

*****

她把脸埋在斗篷里睡着了，嘴角流着一道口水。

尽是噩梦和久远的回忆，足足让她觉得胃里恶心难受。

“唔，”凛用手擦擦脸，摸到了被布料褶皱压出来的痕迹。头发也乱糟糟的。

“我看上去糟透了。”

“你总是看着糟透了，”EMIYA说，“只要你一觉得身边没人陪着。”

“士郎？！”

“凛，”EMIYA和她打了个招呼，她冲过去抱住他，用手臂紧紧拴住他，歇斯底里地大哭了一场。几分钟后，她仍哭得停不下来，还得尽量避免把鼻涕全都擤在他的衬衫上。而士郎只是站着，搂着她轻轻摇晃，一下下吻着她的头发。

“我不明白，”她抱得更紧了，“我没有召唤你啊，你应该已经彻底离开了，又怎么会在这儿？为什么？”

“我觉得，我大概缠上你了。”EMIYA蹙着眉说。

“哈？！”

“此恨绵绵，”EMIYA说着反而笑了，“要不是你的魔术刻印，或许你还看不见我呢。”

“你是幽灵？”

“反正不是守护者就对了。”

“可我摸得到你……”

EMIYA耸耸肩，“我大概和这件斗篷连接在一起了吧。”

“笨蛋士郎！你怎么以前都不出现！”

“我没有魔力啊，”他说，“在能和你说话前，我不得不从那件斗篷上吸取了不少魔力。我们的连接是间接的，而且很脆弱。尽管我猜还有其他加固的方法——”

没等他说完，凛已经扯掉了睡袍把他扑倒在地，“你太聒噪了！”

*****

“我渴望同你一道——在人群的视线和躁动之外，紧挨着你躺下，管世界它走向何方；在你身旁，享受太阳月亮在大多数人目不能及的紫色天际轮流升起——聆听只能为飞鸟的听觉所捕获的高天之乐——哦，最亲爱的人呐，我的爱，只要能再次相逢，哪怕仅仅共同度过一分、一秒，那滋味又怎能不美妙？”

（全文完）


End file.
